Too Fast to Live, Too Willing to Die
by Alice Vanity
Summary: Dom\Letty, Mia\Brian. The story takes place after the heist, Vince recovers, Brian's gone, and everything starts to fall apart. Chapter 14 is up! R&R please.
1. Too Fast to Live, Too Willing to Die

Chapter 1: Routine Breaker.

It was just an ordinary day of work out at the garage, the heat took over my mind so I couldn't even work properly.

First, I dropped a heavy tool and almost twisted the hood of my Silvia while working on it, and then I lost the stickers I planned to re-decorate it with…and finally…just fell downstairs and got injured.

I heard Leon calling my name. "Jesus Letty you okay girl?" he asked and came closer to lift me up. His hands were around my waists, I slowly reached to hold my forehead, he bent me over 'till I was standing on my feet, then slowly we stepped down the few stairs that left.

"What's with you? You're kinda out today…" he says as were stepping outside and I'm still leaning a little on his shoulder.

He set me down, still very carefully on a plastic chair at the front of the house, where we always use to do barbecue and just spent the afternoons as a family.

Then he got back to the house, it took him like a minute or two to come out with two Coronas in his hands, he handed over the bottle, it was cold and dripping. "Right from the fridge" he said with his familiar coarse voice.

I loved those moments…I always thought they weren't appreciated as they should. I found myself often thinking about all those times, those silent or regular situations that made us who we are. All of a sudden everything looked so much meaningful.

Maybe it's just cause I had this one or two minutes of time away from this daily race, and I'm not only talking about the cars…my daily race of life, I guess I didn't know I was about to reach my breaking point. I just leaned back to meet the back rest, watching Dom passing some spare parts from the garage to the inside of the house, I was wondering why he puts them there but when I was about ask him I saw Mia coming right towards me.

"Catching some sun?" she said, smiling at me. "Fuck yeah girl." I said, trying to move my leg. "Ouch…" I added after I felt this terribly sharp pain in the ankle. Mia's eyes narrowed, she looked confused.

"She fell downstairs" Leon explained. "Ouch…" she said."Tell me about it" was all I could say, as I passed my sight beyond her back, searching for Dom. I see his image from the half closed shades. For a second I could see him looking back into my eyes, those pair of eyes bursting from between the louvers.

Mia slowly set on a chair infront of me, leaning on the table abit. I could tell she was tired too by her slow and careful movements. "Maybe you should see a doctor or something…" she offered but I turned her down immediately; "I got a lot of work to do for the next like…two years? Barely making it to live so probably no time to see no fucking doctor." We all laughed, cause we all knew it was true.

Ever since Jessie died plans about Mexico were cast a side, no one ever dared to come up with the idea of a vacation. Like we need to suffer and grieve forever.

I heard the house's door shutting down, but my eyes were already closed and my head was laid back comfortably. I think I also heard a few steps cause there was an extended moment of silence, then I felt a big, warm hand, playing with my hair, moving it a little after my shoulder

Dom's low and deep voice broke the silence. "Ya'll finish your day of work I see…" he said with a smirk."Yeah I can tell you're tired…" he slowly pushed my head to get a better access to my back area and started massaging my neck.

I groaned in pleasure, hearing their giggles at the background about my reaction.

"You're so tight baby…" he informs. "I knew…" I shrank my eyes harder, feeling the sunrays hitting my face over and over, warming.

"Okay guys get in and turn the AC on…Mia will you please start making launch…?" Dom ordered and started to step away. "Wait, where's Vince?" I asked suspiciously. Dom turned his head back a little, looking at me but his body was still directed to leave. "He's inside the garage, giving me a hand over the car that Smith brought yesterday…we'll come in when everything's ready." And as he finished talking he kept walking away into the garage.

Mia and I looked at each other, knowing something's going on, but skipping it for a while and already making room for other thoughts in our mind…such as, what's for launch?!

We all got inside, Leon walked right to the living room, turning the TV. Mia and I walked straight to the kitchen. "So… lasagna?" I offered. "Yeah why not" she replayed without even looking at me. After that she opened the refrigerator and started to get a few things.

"God, I need a vacation." I said quietly, this way only Mia could hear, I didn't want Leon to know I'm bringing up the subject. Mia was silent, slowly she turned around, staring at me with a serious look on her face. I was sweating a little, my face was probably a little shiny, and my eyes were heavy and tired.

We both remained quiet…we were thinking the same thing. Jessie…this kiddo… "Ever since he…" I started off as she cut me saying: "I know! It's like…were all need to be careful, not sayin something that might freak someone out. It's impossible." I nodded, I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"This week was horrible." I murmured, "So glad it's over" I kept talking even thought her back was what I was talking to. "mmhmmm…" was all she replayed. "Hey what's with you lately? Don't think I haven't noticed." I asked after a few moments of thinking about her behavior recently.

"It's really nothing." She said while keeping on cutting a few vegetables. "C'mon girl…we know for like…ages? It's so obvious something fuckin bothers you." Cause yeah, I wasn't buyin it.

"This is pointless." She finally gave up. I heard this tune of a hopeless girl which I didn't like at all. "What is?" I pushed. "I'll get over it." She tried to convince me as she started to step towards me, lowering her voice. I got it…don't want Leon to hear anything…this subject is gotta be a taboo almost as Jessie's death. Oh yeah…how could I forget?

"It's Brian, the cop huh?" I said. "Shhh!!" she freaked, almost sending her palm to cover my mouth. Well, it did come out kinda loud. I blinked with tiredness. "I just can't seem to get over him!" she confessed quietly. She set infront of me, leaning in my direction. "You gotta forget him girl, he wanted to hand over your brother Mia, and he was playing with you under cover. That basterd."

I tried to give her my surest look I ever gave someone. But deep inside I knew it wasn't as easy as I made it sound like.

"You gotta move on." I said. "I will." She added immediately and got back to the countertop. After a few seconds she kept cutting the vegetables I heard her weeping, putting the knife down she lifted her arm to dry the dropping tears.

I was never good in those situations, even Dom was better then me, I just got up and hugged her from the back. We kinda stood there for a few minutes, just like that. There wasn't anything I could probably say that could have made things simpler anyway.

A noisy explosion bounced us both and broke the hug. It came from the outside. "I'll go check." I said without even hesitating and went out, Leon was already standing outside the garage. "What the fuck…" I said loudly and got up, filthy fog and a stinky smell were holding the whole place, I could barely see, but I guess Dom saw me, I heard him calling my name and followed his voice.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw his hand bursting forth between the fume. "Vince happened." He explained - a little annoyed. "Sorry Dom, I should've listened to you…" I heard Vince's voice in the background. He usually never says these kinds of things never apologize or admit he was wrong. This could be only when he talks to Dom, or only when he causes a really serious problem.

We were all standing there for a couple of minutes, waiting for the fog to spread out of the place, opening any possible windows, doors or vents. "Well…let's see how you fried the piston rings." Dom says and pops the hood. A few massive clouds of fume are spreading across the room, Dom is blowing them off in on hand, stabilizing the hood up with his other hand.

"It'll be alright after we'll let it cool for a while," he said after he took a short look on the inside. "Let's go eat in the meanwhile" he decided and stepped towards me, he kissed my cheek and wrapped his dirty arms around me. "Dom!" I protested. "What? Did you get a shower?" he asked to provoke me. "No but…" I intent to answer but he's shutting me up with a kiss.

No one spoke as long as we kissed, I hugged him. We slowly broke our kiss and Vince was already standing out the garage, "What's with the NOS?" he asked as me and Dom stepped outside. "We'll just keep the doors open and wont touch anything 'till there will be some fresh air around…" he said and we kept walking towards the house. I saw Vince looking at us when I turned my head a little, he was still standing next to the garage, guess he may didn't like the fact that we left everything wide open.

Dom and I took our places, Dom was sitting at the head of the table, and I took the next sit. Mia came along with the baking dish, "Looks great!" I mumbled, testing it from her hand. She smiled, "You hungry huh? Why won't we eat outside?" she offered. "It's too hot outside. Especially at noon, maybe we'll have dinner outside." Dom said, stressing his low manly voice.

Then Vince came over, taking his place next to me. I heard a few steps down the stairs, and then Leon showed up. "Yo Dom, there's a little problem up there." He informed. Dom stared at him without saying anything, waiting for him to explain himself. Leon just said "Later" and started a small talk with Vince. In those moments I felt Jessie's absence very much. The whole picture wasn't full, there was something missing. That kid.

Mia set infront of me, next to Dom. We set almost in the same order we used to sit in those barbecues outside in the afternoons. When we were still living in a sweet lie that Brian was just Mia's boyfriend, and before Jessie messed with Tran.

I watched the guys eating, talking and laughing, I felt like I'm seeing a voiceless black and white old movie. Everyone was happy, I saw that lack of presence of the people they loved, but they were truly fine, almost okay with it.

I knew Mia was thinking about Brian, and the boys were missing the voice of Jessie as he pries to the car Gods for all the NOS we bought. "Letty, take a piece from the lasagna, you'll love it!" Mia's voice woke me up from wondering, she asked for my plate and then handed it over with the lasagna. "Thanks" I mumbled and tasted. Everybody liked it. "Very good", "its awesome Mia" they said between their chewing noises. Dom tapped on her shoulder, they switched smiles. "I like it." He said quietly.

We all talked about work issues and TV shows, the next race and what are the plans for Friday night, we talked even after we were done eating. But after 15 minutes Dom got up, "Lets clear the table and come back to the garage, Vince, " he not pointed at him and said "I wanna get the fuel map fixed." Vince nodded and handed over his plate, Dom took all of them to the kitchen, Mia followed.

All of a sudden it seemed like a good idea to sit on lawn chair with a few cold Coronas in my reach. I stepped into the garage, looking for those bunch of lawn chairs I put at the side of the garage a few days ago. I don't remember where the fuck did I put them. But then I see something's wrong. The car hood's that Dom was working on was closed, and I remember that when we left the garage to eat he kept it open so it'll cool for a little.

I went a little closer to the car, then I saw a big black Jim bag on the floor, next to it a few of our tools were dropped.

This is impossible I thought to myself, Dom and I were standing over here before we got inside the house, the floor was clean and clear. I lifted my hand, wanting to see if something's going on under the hood, but right when I was about to do that, a man ran into me, he was hiding after the car and came out running into me, pushing me back. I grabbed his arm, trying to take him down. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed. "What are you trying to do faggot?" I screamed harder. I wish someone would hear, I knew how to box and I intended to use it.

The guy pushed me back in once, he tried to punch me with all of his strength but I bent down and pushed his chest with my arms, he lay on the floor, I think I wore him out just a little. I set on his hips, trying to reinforce his hands. He rolled over me, then we were face to face, I could see a part of them now, I could see his eyes. His skin was a little suntanned and his eyes were dark green. I could see the tip of his forehead, he was sweating. He's stressed? Is he a newbie at the business?

He constantly moved and tossed from side to side underneath me, trying to get rid of me, but the harder he tried, the harder I settled. In one sharp movement I felt his knee hitting my backbone one death-blow that dropped me off him.

I writhed in pain, trying to get up, but just as I started to lift myself slowly he kicked me in the stomach, I felt I was about to black out so I screamed for the team. "Guys! Someone is stealing stuff from the garage!!" guess no one heard me, I crawled slowly forward after noticing he was off my sight, I groaned in pain, feeling my guts burning up. I saw him bending over, grabbing the Jim bag and another bag, they were loaded. I tried to lift myself but it was in vain.

I saw Mia's back farther away on the pavement, she was out to drop the trash. "Mia!" I cried out in agony. She turned around, looking at my direction, it took her a few seconds to find me in her sight on the floor. She rushed into the garage. "Jesus Christ Letty you're okay?!" she asked worried. "Your lip is open, you're bleeding. What the hack happened?!" she was more hysteric then me. When she tried to sit me steady I screamed in pain, I felt my ribs cracking and moving like sleazy brunches. "Oh god!!" she cried out even harder, I think I saw a few tears in her eyes. "Chill Mia I'll be fine, we were rubbed. This son of a bitch, when I'll find him!!" I whispered in anger.

"Jesus Dom, get out here right now!" she yelled. A few seconds after I saw Dom coming inside, Leon followed him. "Letty!" Dom called and hurried to sit next to me. "Are you okay baby? What happened?" he checked me out, looking my whole body to see where I got hurt. "Someone came into the garage, he stole things, and I don't even know what! I caught him in action, he probably heard me getting in…he was hiding and before I made it to see what he took he showed up, we started to fight." I explained. Dom rubbed his eyes, then his head, pressing his shut eyes again. Then he took a deep breath as he tried to lift me and helped me walking into the house.

"I'm calling the police." Mia called out after a few minutes of sitting all silenced in a Boiler room. She didn't move regardless of the statement, after a second she walked towards the phone. "Nobody is calling the police!" Dom said, following her and grabbing her arm, he held her back and pointed at me. "What are we gonna tell 'em? We were rubbed? We do rub ourselves. We're doing street races, our goddamned garage ain't legal."

Again this annoying silence all around. Everybody's thinking how Dom's fucking right. He finally says we should solve this our way. "We gotta find this motherfucker." He raised his voice aggressively and hit his right fist in his left palm. Dom turned his look on me, he was holding his big cross medallion in one hand, and the other hand was resting on my tight. "I swear to god Letty." Then he waved his cross infront of me and went on "We'll get the NOS back, and take him down for what he did to you."

"Fuck yeah!" Vince yelled, tapping Dom's upper back. I gave them a weak smile, I thought they were crazy, how the fuck are we gonna find this son of a bitch? I didn't even see his fuckin' face. "Dom, I didn't even see how he looks like." I said quietly, not wanting to make things worse or annoy someone even more.

"This Friday night, everybody's gonna talk about the story. I'm gonna spread this to my people and we'll find out. We won't stop 'till we'll go down with this shit."

All of a sudden, I felt a greater weakness falling upon me, I closed my eyes, groaning softly. "You okay?" he asked, worried. His grip around my arm got tighter. I nodded. "I'm just tired." I didn't want any pity, I'm glad I did a hard time to this fucker, he deserved it. Except that what else could I do? Runaway? Fuck no - that's not me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to Basics

(Saturday night)

I opened my eyes to peek in the digital watch. "What?! Fuck…" I mumbled. It was fucking 9 and a half. The guys are going easy on me because of the injures, I didn't work since then, not even went down the garage to hand 'em tools or shit, nothing at all. Shitty feeling, like I'm useless and helpless.

But I really felt better today, it was just an afternoon rest that lasted too much. I meant to get up around 5 and take a good bath. Guess I was too tired. I went out of the bed slowly, stepping to the closet and opening it. Just as I reached to open it some hard knocks on the door were heard. "Letty?" I heard Dom's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" I replayed and opened the closet, not looking at him, passing with my sight over a few clothes. I could feel him getting closer, he wrapped his hands around my hips, hugging me from the back, burying his nose in my neck. "You think it's a good idea for you to join us today?" he said, I felt the careful tune in his words. "Yes Dom I'm fine." I said simply, very secure. He didn't say a thing, just started to kiss my neck, I leaned my head backwards on his shoulder, giving him a better access. I felt his warm breath over my skin, short, dry and limited kisses.

"You're ready?" I asked, finally breaking the touch and turning around to check him out. "Yeah. I just can't find my shoes. Have you seen them?" he said, moving over the bed, looking beneath it and lifting his head to see me, waiting for an answer. "Which ones?" I replayed and turned around, still looking for something to wear.

"The ones which look a bit like boots, beige ones." I turned around and he was still looking for them. "Dom, I think they're downstairs." I remembered. "Oh okay" he said simply and got to the door. "Will you be ready in like half an hour?" he asked, I nodded and he closed the door. "Vince!" I heard him yelling across the hall, probably wanted Vince to check if his shoes were there.

Finally, I decided not to put a lot of thinking into this shit. It's only Friday night's race. Not a fucking wedding or something. I pulled out my good old tank top. It was colored with black and grey stains, and for the bottom I pulled my military pants, now…where the fuck did I put those shoes? Damn, can't even remember when I saw them lately. I was wearing a white t-shirt and Jessie's old boxers, I took them off rapidly and took a peek in the clock that was hanging next to my drawer. "Fuck." I mumbled, the whole dressing thing took a few seconds.

I marched out along the hall, still looking for the shoes. I decided to take a look around Mia's room, since the door was open I guessed she wasn't there and nothing privet was going on. I entered quietly, looking on the ground, checking the possible corners, next to her bed or her closet…nothing. To the foot of the drawer there was nothing as well. "Goddammit!" I called out. I gotta find this shit, it's the only thing that fits with the clothes I'm wearing tonight.

Mia stepped inside her room, I turned around as I heard her steps. "Letty, what are you doin'?" she looked surprised. "I'm looking for my black boots. Is there any chance you got 'em?" I said simply, still looking around, passing my fingers through my hair and scratching my head. "I don't think so" she replayed and smirked: "Though I think I saw them along with Vince's mess in the living room." She added and set on a chair next to her drawer, starting to do her makeup. "Okay I'll check over there thanks, girl."

I took the stairs carefully, one by one I slowly went down and stepped into the living room. "Can someone please tell me where the fuck is my boots?" I said, breaking into Vince and Leon's conversation. They got silenced, looking 'em with their eyes too. "I think Iv'e seen them next to Vince's boxers after the couch." Leon said and laughed. "What?" Vince annoyed. "I never leave my boxers in the middle of the house you basterd." I took a look in both of them and I saw that Leon was about to answer him. I just knew it was about to turn into a fight. So I just took myself to check the couch area. "Oh no? What about that blond you brought here last night? No one was home except Letty that was probably asleep." He started to remind him as Vince tried to shut him up he went on: "She probably didn't hear you both banging all around, I wouldn't be surprised if you did her on this floor."

Vince whispered to him something I couldn't hear and they both got quiet. "You know…you two really sound great when I can't hear you at all!" I said, with my boots in my hand and then I went back upstairs.

I set infront of my commode and the mirror, opening my make up drawer I took out a mascara bottle and my pencil eyeliner. I made my eyelashes longer and thicker, slowly and carefully passing with the eyeliner on the inner rim of my eyelid, then my lower lid. It made my eyes look bigger and I liked that natural but still pretty idea, I used to do my make up like this all the time.

I remember Mia taught that. I was so lame for the first time, almost went blind. We were sitting in her room, waiting for Dom and Brian to come back from wherever the fuck they were. We got nothing to do so she offered to give me a few tips, and I offered to teach her how to punch hard in return. We were talking for almost an hour, everything was peaceful and quiet. The streets were empty since it was almost the middle of night, Leon and Vince were God knows where, and Jessie was watching TV at the living room. Mia and I laughed and talked about the guys. I remember the exact scene of her pulling out the drawer and taking off a lot of make up shits and a few different paintbrushes for eye shadows, she planned to teach me how to do an evening make up.

I remember the only thing I actually managed to do was putting the eyeliner right. For the first time I was a complete wreck so she gave me a hand for the hard part, the lower lid was easier to do. I looked in the mirror and I fucking loved it. Then she heard the boys coming up so she intended to go straight to Brian and made me wash away the make up and do it all over again on my own, 'till I'll succeed.

I went downstairs after I did my own makeup that night, explaining to Dom what I did exactly, I remember him looking into my eyes, saying he loved it, and then kissed me in a sweet embrace. Mia and Brian were sitting hugging in the living room, they saw us, Mia smirked and Brian laughed. We were all happy. I was with Dom and Mia was doing her own thing with Brian…and we got along so well, I wished this wouldn't mess up so grievously.

I looked in the mirror and added a little of white eye shadow above, then blurred it a little with a piece of paper so it wont glow so much, I wanna look good, not like one of those skanks from the races. "Yo Lett!" I heard Leon's scream from the first floor. "I'm coming!" I yelled back impatiently. Then I wore my boots and passed my fingers through my hair, blowing him up and messing it up a little so it won't look so pressed and organized. I gave it a few browses and dropped the browser on the bed. "Now where the fuck are the keys…" I mumbled, looking on the bed and the pockets of every optional pair of pants that were dropped around. My cell rang, I pulled him from underneath my pillow, don't even know how the hell he got there. It was Dom's ID number. "He's home, so why the fuck is he calling?" I thought to myself but answered him. "Letty what's going on?!" he asked anxiously, "Vince and I are waiting outside for almost 20 minutes, what's taking so long?"

"Sorry Dom I can't find my car keys." I murmured distracted. "What? No no…you wont drive tonight Letty baby…" he started off with a pretty much teasing tune. "What?! But Dom, I'm fine!" I got defending, cant believe this is happening. "Lett, I'm letting you get away with a lot of things, but this time we're doin' it my way." He ordered. I knew this tune, this tune was the "No-second-option" Dom used when there was no way to convince him otherwise. "Urgh fine!" I yelled towards the cell and hang up. Putting it in my pocket I got out of the room and went out of the house.

"Finally." Vince called annoyed and got into his car. Dom was already in his red Mazda, he started the car and I got into the passenger sit. He took a quick look at me, then he passed his hand over my cheek, I felt a warm stroke, turning my head a little right I pressed my lips to kiss his palm. He took his hand off to grab the wheel, second hand on the gear. "Let's find this motherfucker." He mumbled, drawing a sharp reverse, then full speed up the street. "Where are Mia and Leon?" I asked when I saw Vince's car was the only one that followed us.

"I sent Leon to check on the cops scanner, and Mia will join us later." It was odd, but I didn't say a word, guess I was too nervous. "Are you nervous?" he asked, stressing the last word. "Nah…just…" I started to mumble a little, not knowing if it's a good idea to say it…"What?" he takes his look from the road to meet mine for a second. "Letty, relax, everything's gonna be fine. I'm gonna find out who it is, then beat the shit out of him and get the NOS back." He says in a very trustful tune, putting one hand on my inner thigh. Then he looked at me again, checking on my expression, I smiled a forced little smile that looked more like a twitch.

Huge group of people were waiting in the same place, fuck…this scene really grew in the last few years. More and more people are into cars and races, more and more fans for Dom, and whores…of course. We stepped out of the car. Edwin and Hector stepped from their cars to shake Dom's hand and say hey. I was all quiet, waiting for the racers to arrive so Dom would decide how it's gonna be tonight.

I saw Hector taking Dom to the edge of the crowd, he whispered something in his ear, then Dom looked straight into my eyes, I saw this unspecified expression, like something's out of control. And I didn't like what I was seein', at all.

Dom listened to Hector one more minute and then stepped towards me, the look on his face…he was looking at me and then turning his sight to search the place, and then looking at me again and keep searching among the crowd. He was worried and something was going on.

"Something's going on?" I asked, stepping forward to meet him, couldn't even wait 'till he'll get to me. "Yeah…kinda…" Dom said quietly. "Well, what?!" I asked, pushing him to spill it all. "Something's weird…" he said, scratching his bold head. "Spill." I ordered. I was thinking about the worst, someone has probably died.

"New guys in town…" he mumbled, still looking 'round us."And…?" I cut him before he even made it to breath. "Hector told me they are weird…something's suspicious." I raised one eyebrow.

He just looked at me back, knowing what I'm thinking. "I really don't know what is this all about Lett, but I do care, he says they are loaded. In some ways, if you know what I mean…" he gave me that serious, concerned look. When Dom did it…I felt insecure, I knew I always had Dom's back, but…a new team? Maybe they're a gang, gangsters? Great, just what we needed. And our team was the most valued and famous thing in the local scene.

Suddenly I noticed the crowd was splitting, they spread over two pavements on the rims of the road. "Shit." I heard a familiar voice chasing me. I turned around to see Edwin looking over my shoulder. "Here they are." He said, looking at me for a second but then returning his look over my shoulder. I turned to see them too.

One car was standing out, the other two were parking from it's both sides. The first car was a beautiful black B.M.W, the one that was parking to its left, closets to us, was also new, silvered Mazda 6, and the one that was farer was Dodge Viper type. It all looked damn good, I'd say…too damn good.

I looked for Dom with my sight, and when I found him, he was still wearing this terrifying look on his face. I knew what he was thinking, we were exchanging thoughts. I raised my eyebrow, he twisted his lips a little. That ain't feelin' good to me. I wanted to reach him, but then I heard the noise of car doors. Looking again in the same direction I saw 3 big mans stepping out of the cars.

The one that came from the leading B.M.W was wearing a black tight tank top, he was well-shaped, and he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and army boots too. "Are you Dominic Torreto?" he asked, stepping towards him. "Yes that's me." Dom said simply, still checking him out very obviously. I saw Vince and Leon coming out of the crowd to stand in both sides of Dom, as if they were backing him up, and so did both of the guys that came out from the other two cars.

"I wanna race tonight." He said simply, I could hear every word and every breath since everyone around was silenced. No music or talking…everyone was listening to the new guy, talking with Dom. He just laughed. "And you are?" he asked. I bet he thought it was rude from him to ask for Dom's name but not presenting himself.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said, leaning one hand on his chest. "My name is Cole Damon." He said confidently, handing over his palm, waiting for Dom to shake it. Dom lowered his look to the guy's his hand for a second, all of a sudden the look on his face changed. He shook his hand and said: "Oh yeah I've heard about you." He nodded "Miami? Right?" he was testing him, waiting for his approval. That Cole just laughed.

"So what do you say?" Cole asked, not spending any moment and cutting right to the case. "Okay so this is how were gonna do it tonight." Dom clarified, looking around and calling the racers names: "Edwin, Hector, Cole" he gave each one a quick look and then asked Vince if the area was clean from cops. Leon said were good to start and Dom tapped the back of his neck.

Two chicks passed across the paved and sprayed the starting line. People were whistling and laughing out loud. "There you are!" I saw Mia coming next to me. "I've been looking for you all around, this time the crowd is bigger then the usual right?" she asked, looking farer. "Yeah" I approved apathetically.

"Listen Letty, I know something's wrong, okay?" she became serious, her tune, her face. But I knew I must be strong for her and for Dom, and for the rest of the team. I knew freaking out because of the new gang wouldn't be much help. "Mia, relax girl…it's all good." I replayed with a forced smile. "Lett, I'm not buyin' it." I just blinked with tiredness.

Vince stepped between the two of us, putting each one of his hands on our shoulders, getting us closer, bending our heads forward. I just stared at him, waiting for the worst to come out of his mouth. "Dom thinks they stole our shit." He said quietly. I immediately looked backwards, looking for the two other guys that were with Cole, cause I was pretty sure Cole wasn't the one that fought me in the garage.

His gang took place right infront of our cars, the two of them were leaning on their cars, checking us out, and I was ready to use my fist, but I knew Dom wouldn't like that, except that, we don't know nothing about them…yet.

All cars were ready on the start line, they gave full speed when some guy gave the order to start. "GO GO GO" I heard the crowd shouting, people were hugging, kissing, yelling, dancing all around…I'm back in good old times. The cars were now like a few small stains of colors at the horizon. We waited for them to come back from the other side of the road; the first one was obviously the winner.

We heard the noises of cars from the other side of the road. Engines sounds and wheels screeches, first and only two cars were streaming ahead. The first one to come was the black B.M.W. Cole got out of it, afloat with pride, the crowd went wild, and then people started to fall in around him, handing over their hands to shake his and shit. Dom came a few seconds after him. He stepped out of the car towards Cole. All of a sudden everything was silenced.

They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. I saw the hate in Dom's eyes, I wonder if that guy noticed too…cause it was pointed right to him. Dom reached his hand meet Cole's hand. They shook it for a moment and then he whispered something in Cole's ear. Cole smiled and stepped back into the crowd.

The music started dimly, and I heard their talking again. Dom came over and said it was time to go back. "What? Why? We usually go back with dawn!" I said. "Does this looks usual to you Lett?" he asked, a little bit annoyed. I didn't answer, I think I was a little offended, and Dom knew.

"Mia, go find Leon and Vince, tell them its time to pack it up." Dom asked, she nodded and walked away. "I can't believe were chickin' out man…" I started off, ready to raise my voice. "Letty shut up, don't you understand we got a problem?" he got closer and whispered, maybe hinting me to lower my voice, but I didn't give a fuck. "What kind of problem? Let's kick their asses! And don't tell me to fuckin' shut it I'm not one of your skanks Dom!" I yelled. He instantly grabbed my face, pressing two fingers over my cheeks to shut me up. I slapped him and pushed him, it didn't affect him but he took a few steps back, I used this moment to run off, away from his sight.

"Letty, what's going on?" I heard Mia calling, she held my wrist to stop me from walking really fast. "Nothing Mia." I replayed, trying my best to sound like everything was normal. "I can see something's wrong, Letty, you got tears in your eyes, what's going on?" she was worried, she lifted her hands to grab both of my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"It's just that…" I mumbled, she let go of my shoulders, I was free from her touch so I just said "take care of Dom, he's losing it." And I kept running. "Letty!" I heard her cries out in the background, but I didn't stop. I passed that massive crowd and saw Leon and Vince standing next to our cars, they were busy talking with some other guys I know, so they didn't notice me rushing over them. I opened the Saliva front door, then set and closed it rapidly, starting the car I checked there's nothing and nobody around and pressed the gas full speed ahead, leaving a path of smoke and an annoying noise to the ones who were standing back there.

I knew I couldn't drive back home cause this is the first place Dom's gonna look for me in. I could go and ask Harry to arrange something so I could stay in his store for the night, since Brian left no one sleeps there, but at that moment it didn't sound like a good idea…

So I just drove, without even thinking so much. It was weird, I've been driving a lot, but always had something to do, I always tended to do something. I drove in order to get something, to get somewhere, to win this race to show a random motherfucker I own his ass. This time nothing was burning inside me, nothing gave me the adrenalin to be as fast and furious as I was for the last years.

I remember when my dad left. I couldn't be more lost. Bags and suitcases all around, the lights were dimly depressing. I watched them taking my dad away, bullies in black pants and blue shirts. They tied his hands around his back with handcuffs. And I just couldn't understand, in school they always told us cops were good people, that their job was to keep people from getting hurt, to save lives, to put bad people in prison. But I knew my dad wasn't a bad person, what made the cops in my eyes look like the bad people, my dad was right, they were wrong – It was like a mental chaos in 12 years old girl's mind. And I just had to fix it all. Yes indeed - I fixed it, they were the bad people, and it all made sense.

I knew back then I would reach my breaking point soon. I was 12 years old, chubby black haired girl. What can possibly girls in those ages can know about breaking points and depression? I envied them, they were all busy with dollies and pink shit. But that night I slept all alone at home, I remember this night as one of the scariest things I ever felt in my whole life. It was a wintry night, the wind was blowing against the windows and our neighborhood wasn't the friendliest place generally. Lots of gangs and criminals were out in these hours.

I locked the front door and the backdoor, and went upstairs, I entered into my dad's room and climbed over his bed. Embracing his pillow I sunk between the sheets that smelled just like him. It was strong but yet soft manly perfume. I felt tears coming up and that lump in my throat was avoiding me from breathing. I was hysteric, thinking about what's about to come, what am I gonna do, tomorrow was also a school day. How am I gonna get to school, how am I gonna manage to live, alone? I didn't want to be sent away. I was stressed and paranoid, the weather around wasn't peaceful or helped me to stay calm. The wind blew and smacked the window, everything was dark and cold. Nothing but a street lamp's dim light bursting through the glassy panel.

I eventually fell asleep that night. And the morning after wasn't better. I waked up very early. Sometime around 5 AM. I put on my uniform and went downstairs towards the kitchen to make something that looks like a sandwich.

Class always started around 8, I went out and locked the door around 7 and a half. I took my bag over one shoulder, and started to walk over the pavement, I knew the way perfectly, only that I never walked it, there was always dad, who drove me there and back home.

I heard an engine's noise as I crossed to the right side of the road. "Hey Letty!" some man shouted, I looked to the right and saw the Torreto's car driving really slowly, parallel with my walk.

I knew this family very well, they live right along the street. Mia was two years younger them me, and Dom was six years older then me. Their mom died long ago, I once asked my dad about it but he told me not to talk about it, cause they may find it hurtful. I always used to go to their house in the afternoons, sometimes Mia and I were going up into her room and playin' dolls for a while, I'd get bored and go down to look for Dom. He was always doing something more interesting, fixing something, planning some punk-ass prank.

Point is – they were always there. My father told me that when I was born, Ricardo (or Rick, as everybody called him) and his wife came over to the hospital to visit me and my mom. And I don't really remember the first time I was in their house. It was just…like a routine. When I got bored…I'd visit them, just spent the time 'till my dad came when darkness fell, he used to tell me its too late and drag me away, I never really wanted to leave.

Rick raised his hand, telling me to get closer. "Are you going to school all alone?" he asked with a smile, surprised. I nodded. "Where's your dad?" he asked again, looking around. "They took him away last night." I said quietly, watching him as the look on his face changing, the smile is wiping off… then I lowered my head, feeling that I couldn't look in his eyes. "Come in! I'll give you a ride." He offered, I raised my sight, the backdoor opened, I saw Mia moving a little to crowd with Dom so it would make a little room. "Thanks" I said and got in.

We were quiet during the ride. All I remember from that day is that awful silence. Dom was busy listening to music with his headphones, he gave me a look when I got in and that was it. Mia and I exchanged looks along the drive, but none of us dared to start the talking thing. I remember Rick's old Mustang, it was a little faded red, always looked sleazy.

And one memory brought to another one, that's pretty much explains how the fuck I've been sitting in my car for fucking 4 hours - just thinking about me and the Torreto's. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I didn't know any guys except Dom and the team. How could my life look differently? These were the only things I ever knew. Cars, the team, Dom, Mia, living with my friends…that's all it was.

I got another flashback with sunrise. I fell asleep at the backseat but as the sun came up the rays came into my face, lightening me, forcing me to wake up. Then those lights reminded me this evening…my birthday party - my 18th birthday.

I never thought anything can be perfect when the missing piece of a parent was hanging above my head. But that night…the party was obviously at the Torreto's house, which became my house almost 6 years before that night. All I could think about during the day and the night was - Dom, his absence stroke me over and over, everyday for those 2 fucking years.

But that day…instead of thinking about me turning to an adult, being fucking 18. I thought about me and Dom. Wondering how's it gonna be after he comes out.

I knew he was about to come out from Lompoc soon, it was a matter of days. But I hoped he will be there.

I remember getting into the dark house as Mia following me, closing the door after us. The lights turned on and the house was full of guests. Vince came over hugging me, everybody wished me a happy birthday and the ordinary shit. I was surrounded by tones of people which most of them I didn't know.

But all I was doing after the wishes and getting presents was going around the whole house…looking for him, those moments made me realize he was my best friend. I set in the living room, staring with a hollow look at all of our guests, Mia reached to hold my hand, sitting next to me, she simply said: "Letty, you are not happy." And if she was announcing, not guessing, but saying it as if it was a fact.

And she was right, it was. "I'm just missing somebody." I confessed. I knew with Mia there's no point in saying its nothing. Cause when she knows…she knows. And she always knows. "My brother?" she gave me a sad look, I just nodded back, playing with my fingers and staring down at them.

She got up, holding my hands up, trying to cheer me up I guess. "Listen Mia…I know this is stupid, he should be out in a few more days…but I just, hoped he would be here today, in my special day." She smiled a little smile. I couldn't read her mind and it was odd, she just let go of my arms and disappeared. I didn't even noticed where she went since Vince came over and distracted my mind.

"Hey girl what's going on? It's your day, change your look!" he called out, passing his fingers over my cheek just the way Dom used to do when I got offended or injured and he wanted to make me feel good. "I miss Dom, V. this isn't the same without him." I said, looking around knowing I'd see the same people I've already seen but not that one person I really wanted to see.

But then…there was Dom, sitting on the couch that was placed just a little before the hall. He was holding a Corona, raising it up, I looked again carefully, reading his lips, and he was saying "cheers". I got up with a huge smile on my face, he got up as well, we faced each other for a second, not touching. But then he broke the distance as he put his big palms over my hips and lifted me up, spinning me in the center of the hall. I smiled, and I was happy. I'll never forget the picture of him in my head, Dom is down there, smiling at me, his eyes were sparkling full of life, the background was blurry and unimportant.

Then it became a real party. The booze was flowing all around…and Dom took a few drinks off my hand saying I'm already too drunk. Later that night… when all the oldies and unknown people were gone and Rick went to bed, we were dancing in the living room - Mia, Vince, Leon and Jessie and I. There was also a bunch of guys from our school which I knew a little bit.

After Dom was there with me I was all happy and safe, I was ready to chill out and just have some fun. I remember dancing my ass off…hip hop music in my ears, and Dom's look following me around. But that night…he looked at me differently.

When we were kids, he always spoke his mind, and so did I. I never had a problem punching him between his legs or tap his ass slightly as a joke or when I thought he was being an ass. Vince and Leon gave up, they were a little sweaty and heavily breathing, so they took their places next to Dom on the couch.

I stepped out of the living room and lay down on the top of them. I stared at the ceiling and then closed my eyes, when I opened them back Dom was leaning his head forth, looking down on me. I smiled a tired smile and closed my eyes again, knowing he's still looking at me, watching over me…made me feel good.

Vince lifted me up cause he wanted to go to bed. "I had a rough day at work today girl…so I guess I'm off…" he explained and then put me back on the couch as my head's leaning on Dom's leg. Leon went away as well, I think he was in the bathroom. But I was too blurry and too busy thinking about Dom. I lifted my look to see him upside down - I giggled. He looked at me back, I laughed even harder. "Dom. You look so funny upside down." He smiled back and took my head off him gently. "Where are you going?" I mumbled. He lifted me up with one hand underneath the back of my knees and one hand under my back. I closed my eyes, the music was getting dimmer as we went farther away.

Finally I found myself in my own bed. "Come lay next to me." I asked, but he just kneeled next to my bed, still looking at me strangely. "Why are you looking at me that way?" I asked. "What way?" he defended. "I don't know…like there's something you wanna say or something that makes you think a lot." His face changed. I moved back a little, making some space for him. "Dom, come lay next to me" I asked once more. "Letty…this isn't a good idea" he said quietly. I thought he was finally starting to see me in other way then he used to until now.

He bent over to give me a goodnight kiss, I wanted to kiss his cheek, but he wasn't sure, so he turned his head a little to look at me, but my eyes were closed…and it came up…as a real kiss, my first kiss with Dominic was in my birthday, and the day he got his freedom back.

I've never been that happy, I've bitten my lip, waiting for his reaction. "I…I…" he mumbled."Dom…" I started off, but he just raised his voice saying "Letty, goodnight." With that familiar authoritative tune of him… Urgh…how frustrated I was that night…he walked out of the door…and I just couldn't sleep that night. I guess you can say the next morning was the beginning of us…our feelings just floated on the surface in a way we couldn't ignore them anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Troubles in Heaven

Chapter 3: Troubles in Heaven

I came back the following morning with spinaches after sleeping in the backseat of my car in an impossible position. I grabbed my back, squeezing my palm against the hurtful area. "Yo! Is someone home?" I yelled. No answer. Well…it was kinda obvious since no car was parking outta the house. I locked the door and dropped the keys on the wooded little table in the opening.

Tiredness has attacked me all of a sudden as I sank into the living room couch. I closed my eyes and knew I'd fall asleep in a few minutes of comfortable peace. But I wasn't about to have 'em…I heard the door opening, without even getting up I bent over to watch. Vince and Dom entered - "Letty!" I heard him calling.

I could feel in his tune the guilty and the concern. I didn't blame him, we always used to fight. We had those permanent fights about shopping, bills and where are we going to go out this Friday and of course we had those grave fights as well, that none of us really knew how to get out of – but it always fixed somehow. And it never crossed my mind to runaway - no matter what.

Dom rushed into the living room, I got up and stood there – ready to confront him. He looked horrible and didn't smell good. His white tank top was stained with dark patches. My face twisted a little, he stayed serious – letting me know he's angry. I figured out the clue, crossing my arms over my chest. "Letty where the fuck have you been?! Are you outta your mind?" he raised his voice all of a sudden. "What?" I asked, he may thought I was making myself look surprised – but I really was. "Why do you think you came back into an empty house huh?" he asked and without even waiting for my reaction went on: "the whole team was looking for you all night - on the roads!" my eyes opened wide.

He knew now I wasn't playing. "I've been worrying sick about you girl." He said, embracing the back of my head with his big hand and pulling me closer to his chest. I really wanted to punch him for acting like nothing happened and forgetting how he humiliated me infront of the whole racers of LA. But I just couldn't. "Vince and I took one side of the city. And Mia and Leon went to the other one." He explained. "Really Lett, we spread to find you and when I saw were not finding you I just went insane."

Hearing Dom saying all those stuff…acting differently again. Like the old times – when I was his little sister, he used to pat my hair and protect me from bullies. He was always looking for me when he had something cool to show me, or just ask me something. For this frozen very moment it felt like old Dom and Letty.

Even though the elusion was almost perfect I knew it was time to go back to reality. And in my reality Dom should apologize. I backed up, pushing him a little with my hands. He understands from the look on my face. "Letty…" he starts, but I shut him up. It's my turn: "Dom, what you did was the ugliest thing someone important to me ever did." He closed his eyes and scratched his bold head. "Look at me." I ordered, not wanting him to break the eye contact so I won't feel like he's avoiding or not really listening.

We spoke this through and he apologized, but I knew nothing's gonna be okay for the following days. We talked about those guys, Dom said his reaction was just a result of the circumstances. "Whatever." I mumbled when I finally got sick of this, I felt like he was just saying meaningless shit, then I started to find my way to the kitchen.

"Letty!" he followed angrily. I didn't even turn around. I took a beer from the refrigerant, he wrapped his big arm around my hips. "Dom, don't touch me" I backed up sharply. "I'm already annoyed." I warned and went out of the kitchen, I set on the couch, hoping for a few peaceful moments, not wanting to hear Dom anymore. He walked off quietly, leaving me surprised and wondered about his quick quitting. This night was only bunch of nostalgic flashbacks. I went out to the garage, turning the light on, I set on the old couch, looking up to check every corner, like I've never been there before. All of a sudden a lot of things that always looked so obvious got a meaning. On the couch I was sitting on, Dom taught me for the first time what's a make up sex. I reminded and smiled to myself.

A few meters a head some costumer's Mazda was standing. I imagined for a minute Rick's Mustang. Sucking all the memories inside me, I remembered that very certain smell Dom had, his manly perfume and the gum he offered me when we set there. It was just a couple of days after he got out of jail – my first driving lesson. Everybody kept asking me why I'm not getting a driver's license already, it was so obvious for everyone who knows me, that at the moment I'll turn 16 I'll go and get it. I was just telling 'em I prefer to keep my focus on studying, and that it's not really important or pressing on me. The ones who knew me well enough knew the truth. I was waiting for Dom two years. I was waiting for that moment to come. And it was bizarre, cause for the first time ever, I was driving and Dom just set next to me, watching me from the passenger seat. Wow, I remember the odd feeling. The way he was always patient and kind with me. Even when he had to remind me about some road sign for the million time, and even when I didn't understand after he already did his best to clarify something. I knew it was something else, cause he was never that soft and nice with the other guys.

Something within him always made me trust him. I knew I can get away with any problem, I felt like I was able to do anything with Dom by my side, I felt he raised me in so many ways. He fixed me when I was broken, made my teen-years look so beautiful, got me out of my worst depression, which I don't wanna think what it could lead to if he wasn't there. He always got me out of troubles in school, defended me against the world even though between us we were always fighting. He was looking at me as if I was his little sister before he got out of jail, and I…I looked at him like someone who plays the rule of a big brother, but I always wanted more.

"Feeling the blues again huh?" I heard a familiar voice. I raised my look towards the garage's opening. My eyes opened wide. "Shit." I said with a lack of control. He smirked, with the familiar smile. He was standing with both of his palms in his jeans pockets, grey Tee. Even if he looks like that…Mia was right, he wasn't any simpler then Dom, he was just a shitty liar. And yeah, seeing him made me think about Mia right away. "What are you doing here?!" I asked instinctually, not caring about how aggressive it'll sound. I guess he got that, cause still with that smile on his face he said simply: "I was around…"

I stared at him, not buying it. Then he lowered his look, staring at his converse shoes for a while. Meanwhile, I checked him out, that son of a bitch hasn't changed - one year after all that happened…hasn't changed at all. "Letty, I miss you guys." He said, again –so simply. "Brian! Are you fucking stupid? You are the fucking police." I raised my voice, feeling like I gotta shake him up a little. "Are you goddamned high or something?! You're the good guy, we were the bad guys. You were supposed to expose us and get our asses in jail." I said as I stepped towards him, I stopped a few meters infront of him. "But I didn't! I let you go." He explained. Like he would convince me, I took a deep breath…

I knew he wasn't about to give up easily. I imagined in my mind a few scenes. Dom getting in, finding us talking, beating the shit out of Brian, Mia comes along, crying. It'll get too far, too much drama for me. "Brian you gotta leave." I demanded. "I cant Letty, I won't give up on this one, its too important for me." He poured a sensitive tune into his words suddenly. He got closer slowly "Lett. Please just give me some credit for this one. It's been hard enough for me to let Dom go." He pleaded. His bright grey\dark blue eyes were glowing and shinning with hope. "Fuck you, Spilner" I sneered and glimpsed at him. I lowered my sight to the ground again – waiting for his reaction, cause I knew I'll get it – he'd never give up.

"Uh…Lett…if you knew how the last months treated me…you would understand." He got even softer, like he was trying to gain my mercy. "I doubt it." I stated quietly. "Please Letty, I miss you guys too much, you've been like a family. I'm so sorry for everything, all I did was a big mess, and I miss Mia…I miss being with her, I had to take off after it was over, it was all too much…and Dom-" my eyes narrowed as I became more stretched, listening carefully I shut him up. We both turned our looks towards the opening. "Shit" I mumbled. Dom stood there, sunrays bursting forth around him as he walks forward into the garage, becomes darker – even his white tank top wasn't lookin' so bright anymore. He was furious. I wasn't worried, cause Brian knew Dom well enough to know just from one look at him…that this is going to be ugly.

They just glanced at each other 'till it was unbearable to me and I started to walk off. "Stay." Was the only thing Dom said, and it was enough for me, I stepped back and froze between 'em, the silence was nerve-racking. Brian was serious, but you couldn't possibly know what he was thinking about. Dom's face was more obvious. He just wanted to kill him, it was crystal clear and simple as that.

"What are you doing here?" Dom finally started off…with a low and rough voice. He only does that when he's being really serious and irate. "Hey man, listen up…" Brian said, but Dom blinked and raised his voice, yelling louder "I asked what the fuck you think you're doing here?" he got closer, glancing with those bloodshot eyes straight into Brian's icy frightened eyes. "You broke her heart, now I'll have to break your neck." He said, caressing his right fist's knuckles with the left palm. "Oh Jesus Dom, will you just chill for a second?" I hurried to push him back a little, "stay out of this" he warned me, still not taking his look off of Brian's eyes. "Please Dom let's cut the shit out. You promised me – no more fights! No more troubles!" I pleaded, raising my voice. He ignored me. "If she sees you here…I'll kill you." Dom said simply and took a look towards the exit – implying Brian to find his way out. "I'm not leaving 'till you listen to me." Brian stated, Dom had bitten his lower lip and his patience has expired. He drew his right fist in Brian's face, "Am I making myself clear?" Dom said after a moment of silence, Brian was still on the floor, knocked down by the smack. He slowly got up, stroking the beaten area of his face, twisting his eyebrows with pain.

Dom still looked at him with hatred. "You deserve it." I said as I watched him groaning – but maybe I was just convincing myself. Dom looked at me, I gave him a tired look and I couldn't think about anything else accept the next few minutes. What would Brian do? I knew him well enough to know he wasn't gonna quit. "Yeah man, you made yourself very clear." He said quietly and started to take off. Dom watched every step he was doing out of the garage and then turned around to meet my eyes. "Hey Letty, come over here a second and help me with this please…" he said and popped the hood of the car that Hector brought here yesterday for a little checking.

"Dom please, you can't keep avoiding him forever." I replayed, I knew his reaction was just ignoring Brian and I didn't think it was right. "We could have been in jail right now because of him, do you understand that?!" he freaked. "He is the fucking reason were not in jail right now! Do you realize that?!" I yelled back. And all of a sudden we found ourselves arguing…again. And I can't believe I took Brian's side, but somehow inside all of that mess – I could understand him and I could not justify Dom.

A few minutes later we couldn't even talk to each other, so we found ourselves working under a sultry silence. We were handing tools to each other and fixing stuff without even saying a word. Half an hour later we went back to the house to get something to drink. We found Mia crying hysterically in the living room. Vince and Leon went to Harry's to take an order and she was home alone – that's how he got his opportunity, sneaked behind our backs to talk with her. And she was so goddamned fragile at that moment, he could do to her whatever he wanted to.

"Did he touch you?" Dom asked quietly, I think he was trying to calm himself in vain – cause his eyes were flaming up and his look could burn someone. She drank and relaxed as we asked her what he wanted. Then she told us Brian still wants her back, but it wasn't the only reason he came over to talk with her. Mia told us that Brian said there's a massive breakthrough cases to all garages across L.A, even at Harry's place. I wanted to ask what it has to do with us, but Dom said immediately: "He's out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'll collaborate with his ass for the fucking police." And then I got it.

The rubbery in our garage wasn't the only one! They're trying to find the man that I fought with. "They are trying to find the thief that hurt Letty, and they think they're more then one, a gang." Mia explained. Brian made sense, and he knew perfectly who he should run with all this. "But how did he know?" Dom wondered. "He said he's back in the street races scene in LA, he's not a cop anymore." And as she said the few last words…her eyes sparkled. "Mia!" Dom raised his rough voice: "Don't you even think about it!" he thundered us with his voice, raising his finger towards Mia.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." Dom said, scratching his bald head. I thought my ears failed. "You what?!" I couldn't help but call out loud. "I'ma talk to Brian, see what we can do for him…" he mumbled. Mia smiled as I took a quick look at her. I blinked – it was so obvious she would be happy to have the opportunity to be around Brian again. But Dom…damn, I haven't expected that from him. Agreeing like this, almost immediately. He looked like he was having hard time thinking about something, with a deep breath he stepped into the kitchen, leaving us behind. But I didn't want to stay with Mia…I wanted to understand…why?

I flew into the kitchen as I heard the refrigerant closing and saw Dom sitting down. "Why?" I said simply, I didn't even have to explain cause he knew what I was talking about. "Sit," he asked, I set next to him, waiting for him to start off. He held my hands within his, warming 'em, caressing 'em. "It really felt like the right thing to do." He said with a smile, it was an honest smile. His face was all of a sudden so clear and bright, his eyes shined when he met mines. "I love you." He said and with that got up, bending to give me a quick kiss on the lips and walking off. "Oh and Lett…" I heard him saying - leaning on the crossbar. "Huh?" I mumbled. "I'm taking you to dinner tonight." He said and smirked as he saw the expression on my face. He wasn't even waiting for a replay…Oh Dom…spreading the facts and walks off…everything always has done in his way.

The moment Dom got out of the house back to the garage, Mia stepped inside the kitchen. I was sitting in Dom's sit, drinking another Corona, Mia took a glass of water, she set infront of me…and she didn't have to say a lot – I knew what she was thinking about. "Mia, stop it. Brian isn't good for you! Getting involved with him again would be probably the worst decision you can make right now!" I pleaded, but she won't listen. I don't know what's with those two, they were so annoyingly bullheads, I guess it's love…it makes you blind, stubborn, and…dumb. "Letty…you know I can't. It's like asking you to forget about Dom only cause he…" but then she stopped quickly. "What do you mean? Only cause he's what?" I pressed her. She remained silent, she was glancing at me like she didn't know me and as I looked into her eyes…for the first time ever – I couldn't read her mind, I saw a strange soul within her. "Mia! What's going on? Finish what you were starting to say." I ordered. But she just drank up all the water in one swig and placed the glass. "It's nothing Lett, point is…I love him. And I won't let go of this one, I deserve to be happy as everyone else deserves." She cried out, I've noticed the tears in her eyes. "Of course you do." I said and hugged her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRST OFF:**

**Thank you guys for putting this to your favourites, asking alerts, marking as fav author. I appreciate it :)**

**But please...REVIEW. It's the main thing, so just R&R ! thanks, enjoy!**

--

Chapter 4: Making Things Right Again.

We were resting in the garage as Mia came along with a few chasers and Dom took her aside. I heard them talking about Brian, but didn't come closer, I preferred to listen from distance.

"Brian said he would meet me tomorrow night around midnight in the club…the one that Hector always uses to go out to…"

"Which one?" Dom asked when he figured that there were a few.

"You know…the Latin one…El Gato. Where they always put Latin music…Salsa and shit…" she mumbled and stopped describing when he nodded. "I know the place, I'll wait for him there." Dom decided.

"But…Dom, I need to see Brian…" she started off, but he shook his head angrily and cut her off sayin': "No Mia, what happened is over, were doin' this only to get even with those fuckers. I'm gonna avenge 'em and that's all. I won't let nor you nor Brian to take advantage of this situation." He informed her and walked off. Mia stayed back there, disappointed and frustrated.

Dom came closer to me. "Don't be so hard with her, it's difficult enough without your great attitude." I asked imperiously and kept passing by him towards Mia, trying to comfort her again. Dom just gave me a sight of hate, I knew he couldn't stand my sarcasm, but I really hated the way he managed things lately.

After more then a couple of hours, just a little after the dawn Dom decided to close the garage. During those hours Mia was apathetic and quiet. The two of us stepped out of the garage as Dom pulled the metal panel of the garage's door down. Mia looked into his eyes as he closed it, he did not say anything.

She hoped he would take his words back, but nothing happened, she wept almost voiceless and ran over the house. Even before Dom and I made it into the house we saw her bedroom's window closing, I knew she's gonna stay there and cry herself to sleep. I looked at Dom without sayin' anything. He stared at the window and didn't look at me back, but yet – he felt I was looking at him.

"Please don't say anything. It's hard enough already." He lowered his voice. "You could…" I tried to explain but he cut me off: "Letty! I'm trying here okay? She needs to get over her stupid crush and you need to stop wanting us to fight K?" he said aggressively and walked off. I wanted to chase him and punch him in the face, but I knew he is really tryin' to do right…so I went upstairs quietly – plannin' to take a nice calm bath and then dress up at ease. As I stand by the bath, ready to knock on the closed door and ask who's there, I heard two voices. Odd to me! I pressed my ear against the door to understand that Leon and Mia were talking, inside of the bathroom, how weird. I listened carefully as Leon said "What?! Mia you're insane...I can't believe you almost told her." He sounded hysterical. "I'm sorry, believe me – I don't want her to know either…that's the last thing I want. I just almost muttered it along the conversation, but I stopped myself." She explained. Okay so, they were obviously talking about me. I kept listening as Leon asked if I was suspicious. "Nah, she dropped it a moment later." Mia said simply.

I walked into mine and Dom's room and closed the door. Torturing myself with the thought of what could they possibly have talked about?

Just when I went out a minute later towards the shower, Mia was standing at the hall. "Hey what's up? Is there someone inside?" I asked naturally, deciding to act like nothing happened. "Dom just got in…he said he's taking you to dinner…" she informed and a big smile spread on her face. "Yeah." I mumbled and we started to giggle like teenagers. "That's good…good for you Lett," she said and walked off.

I went downstairs to look for Leon. V told me he was fixing a small issue in the garage, so I went there. I decided to look like I knew everythin' they talked about in the bathroom. I decided to give him a few suspicious looks, so he'd think I know and will finally say what's goin' on. "You're here." I said quietly as I saw him inside Hector's car. "Yeah I just started the car to see everything's going smooth." He explained. "Oh…" I mumbled, lookin' at him, he was testing the control panel. I waited silently for him to lift his look to me cause I was staring at him. "You okay?" he said with a concerned tune. "Yeah. Just…I'm not having a good feelin' lately." I said still hesitating a little. His face changed in once. "What? What do you mean?" he stuttered. "I don't know…something's going on…" I said and played as if I knew exactly what I was talkin' about, "Oh…about Dom?" Leon said, Ahhh… so there's something about Dom I shouldn't know. "Yeah. How did you know?" I went on with what he was sayin' "I don't know…Don't worry, it's all good Lett." He said quickly and got out of the car, he slammed the door and went out of the garage. "Have fun tonight!" he yelled when he was too far and got into the house.

Something was wrong. Now I wasn't having even a doubt. Something was wrong about Dom, and I didn't like the way the little discovery went on…but still, I had a dinner to prepare to – so I went upstairs to get ready. I wore my leather mini skirt, it was black and matched the foxy tight top I decided to put on, and I also added a silver necklace and my boots. "Letty you ready baby?" I heard Dom asking from the hall. I browsed my hair a little and went out. Dom turned around and looked at me, "You look beautiful" he said with a smile and kissed me. Then he wrapped his arm around me and we went downstairs into the car. As we crossed the porch I took a peek through the window to see Leon and Mia rushing towards each other, they were very careful and talked almost in whispers. It only made me more curious.

We got into Dom's red Mazda, I kept staring towards the window. "You forgot something inside?" Dom wondered. "Nah." I answered simply, not removing my look. "Then what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know…something's going on with Mia and Leon…" I mumbled…"and maybe you too." I said with a devilish smile and turned to check out on Dom's reaction. He started to mutter suspiciously. "Dom relax I was just kiddin' man." I said, tapping on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and started the car. For the whole drive…he didn't look into my eyes – not even once.

"You know baby…" I said while he parked. "I'm really happy everything has got back to normal…well…kinda" I said with a smirk. He looked distracted. "Dom, what's wrong? Are you listening to any of what I'm sayin'?" I questioned his behavior. "Of course I am Letty baby." He said confidently and went out of the car. I slammed the door and followed him to the restaurant. It was pretty odd sittin' there, everybody was wearing suits and fucking fancy pants and I dressed up like I was going a the Saturday night's race. Well, Dom wasn't pretty elegant as well. But at the moment I didn't care at all, something felt wrong to me, Dom wasn't being himself. I just wanted to push him a little farther to see how he acts. "So anyway, what I was startin' to say was that..." he kept looking around and was unfocused."Dom." I raised my voice and kept going when we were back in eye contact. "I'm really glad the past is behind us. Guess you bein' in Baja was the worst time of my life."

He looked me in the eyes, his elbows on the table, his hands pressed together next to his chin, he leaned over a little bit, and I finally felt…like…he was fucking listening to me. I stopped talking, just thinking about how amazing it feels to know he really listens.

"Oh really?", I saw his eyebrows raising up. "Yeah, cause Dom…you know…" I started to explain but he cut me off. "I thought Jessie was the hardest part…" his voice came out deeper and even more serious. "That too." I lowered my sight and started to play with a fork anxiously. "It's just that…", he all of a sudden put his hand over mine, calming me down, still waiting for me to say it.

"You know you're like my hero don't you?" I muttered. That's it, it finally came out. He just smiled – I looked in his eyes, and it was so hard for me to say it, for some reason. It was okay when I told him I love him, it wasn't as hard as really admitting I was depend on him. "When you took off to Mexico, I thought everything's goin' to hell." I started off, still looking in his eyes, thinking to myself – do not stop looking at him. "Dom, I swear, those months looked like years, every day lasted forever, at nights I just wanted to throw myself out of the window and simply…stop being." His grip around my hand tightened a little. "Mia was broken hearted, Leon was lost, Vince had a hard time recovering, and I was just…hanging in the air." I said quickly, almost swallowing the words, afraid not to forget anything – cause this was the moment, the only moment to make things right again.

"Even though on the surface everythin' seemed to work out perfectly…Brian let you run away, he hook us up and cleared our names, and Vince was saved. Actually…nothing was right. That night, right after the heist…I couldn't sleep all night. We had to hide or else the police would've found us and took us down, but I struggled so hard not to go out there and look for you, I couldn't bear the uncertainty of what was goin' with you. Even after I heard from Brian and from you that you were free…all those nights of sleepin' alone in our bed, not knowing what were you doin', if you had money, food, a place to sleep in…" and with that I took his hand and kissed it. He looked at me with the sweetest expression, and Dom knew how hard it was for me to say it. I could say I love him whenever I wanted to. But if there was something I hated – it was to admit I need something or somebody, I hated dependence – and Dom knew I was making an effort to say it out loud.

"Lett, I'm never forgetting you love me, and I hope you don't forget that I love you too baby…you're my girl. I love you…and I just really wanna make things right this time, and keep it up." Then he smiled and bent over to give me a little kiss, I smiled and got my confident in him again. "After all we've been through…I'll do anything to make us happy." He stated. I started to breath heavily and felt like my throat was itching, tears of joy started to come up. "Aw…" Dom and said and raised his thumb to wipe 'em off.

I've never cried nor if I was happy, nor if I was sad. But it's just that our conversation and this whole situation...it was just a matter of time 'till I will cry. I mean…when was the last time Dom took me out? When was the last time we let our hearts lead us to each other and not our ego or our stupid pride? Everything looked so simple in that moment…I could even say it was perfect, too perfect to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets Don't Make Friends

Chapter 5: Secrets Don't Make Friends

(Author's POV.)

It has been a few days since Dom and Brian started to collaborate for their goal – finding the one who mugged their garage and fought Letty.

Brian got into the Torreto's house, he stepped quietly inside, listening carefully to see if someone's home. He heard whispers coming out of the kitchen so he decided to come closer silently.

"No. no way we can tell her, forget about this, Mia!" Leon was saying confidently.

"She has the right to know my brother was a dick!" she answered.

"He's gonna kill us both after we'll give her the right, just don't do anything stupid now that things are getting fixed." He pleaded.

"Nothing is getting fixed Leon. Are you blind? It's our Letty, we can't lie to Lett, we just can't, and just for you to know - she suspects already."

"What have you done?" he freaked, almost yelling. "Nothin', relax." She hurried to calm him down.

"Listen, we have to tell her, she's being all weird around us lately, have you seen the looks she gave Monica last night? I thought she's gonna run over her."

"She doesn't know, and Dom promised not to do it again, so we all just need to forget about this." Leon offered.

"C'mon on, you're not even buyin' it yourself!" Mia tapped on his shoulder and shook him a little. "You know you're wrong, he was screwing around with half of his groupies, and what about Mexico? He was a real basterd in Mexico – Monica is just a piece of cake." Mia stated.

They kept arguing but it was already enough for Brian to understand what was going on – Dom's cheatings were the subject. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he never thought Dom was capable of this, Brian thought Letty was the love of his life, and he never thought he'd blow it for a few chicks. He decided he has heard enough and appeared at the opening – serious, he glanced at Mia. She was still talkin' to Leon that his back was turned to Brian.

Mia's sight flew from Leon's face up to the back of his shoulder, she was shocked. "Brian!" she said. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked embarrassed. Leon turned around rapidly, waiting for his replay. "Long enough." Brian stated, still lookin' at 'em like they were murderers.

He opened the refrigerator and took a chaser, taking a swig as he turned around sharply, they all heard the front door closed. "Shit, it's Dom." Mia mumbled. Brian didn't know what to do, he wasn't even able to change the look on his fact to look like everything's okay. Dom stepped in, checkin everybody out he could tell something was wrong. He dropped a few full begs on the counter and started to take 'em out into the refrigerator.

They all stayed silent 'till he finished. Mia and Leon looked at him scared to death, and Brian glanced in disguise.

Dom turned around to look at them again. "So…what wrong?" Dom finally was cutting to the case. Mia was already faking a smile, ready to say everything's okay, but he decided to shut her up. "I was talking to Brian" he said, and Brian's expression still didn't change.

"You're a son of a bitch, Dominic, you basterd." Brian said finally, like these words were the only ones he could speak out loud. Dom raised his eyebrows slightly, not understanding what's going on. "Don't you dare judging me, don't you dare judging me" Brian yelled all of a sudden, raising his finger infront of Dom's face. Dom was confused, he looked at Mia and Leon, and they lowered their looks – that let him understand they messed up.

"What are you talking about?" Dom said quietly, trying to calm his temper. "You're such a hypocrite Dominic Torreto." Brian smirked and dropped his chaser on the table.

"What are you sayin' Brian?" Dom kept asking. "C'mon Dom, I know what I've heard, think about it yourself – what could I possibly hear those two talkin 'bout?" Brian pushed him a little more.

"I really don't know what you talkin' 'bout man." Dom blinked, he got closer to Brian, taking a swig from Brian's bottle. "Oh you don't?" Brian wondered, they stared at each other and did not take their looks off each other, they came closer to each other, almost too close, almost close enough to feel each other's breathes.

"You fucking cheated on her, and then I'ma cheater huh? I'm the one that was betraying the team!" Brian snapped, smacking the table. He saw Mia jumps with the sound, and staring at him terrified. "Don't judge me yourself Spilner." Dom yelled back and pushed him a little. "You've been fucking other girls behind her back and then taking her to dinner while the team covers you up, that's really nice Dom, nice deal!" Brian blamed him.

Dom bit his lip, he couldn't take this anymore. He squeezed his fist and Punched Brian with all of his strength. Leon and Mia couldn't believe, Mia wanted to protest but she knew if she'd say somethin' it'll be a lot worst. Dom marched out of the kitchen as Brian rose up from the floor, Dom slowly turned around, pointing towards Brian. "Don't you dare getting into my businesses, Stay away from the team, and if you'd talk to anybody about any of this, it's your murder the police will have to investigate." And with that he turned and walked off the house.

Leon just looked at Brian and then went out of the kitchen. Mia set up, trying to take in all that happened in just a few moments. Brian caressed his forehead slightly, still thinking what to do with the new information. "You can't tell her." Mia finally stated. "That's not fair." Brian said – full of guilt. "Nothing's fair, Brian." She stressed her voice a little, looking at him.

He couldn't even look back into her eyes. He knew that when all of this started Letty was the first person that stood for him against Dom. And even when he smacked him in the garage and Letty said he deserved this – she wasn't enjoying watching his ass getting kicked, she even warned him that it might happen, and he was the one that didn't listen.

"You must promise you won't tell her." Mia said, tapping with her fingertips on the table nervously. "Not so fast." Brian smirked, he looked like he had an idea. "What?" Mia snapped. "Yeah, see…" Brian scratched his chin a little, he set next to her and explained: "If Dom is cheating on Letty, then we might work something out. I won't tell Letty a thing, and he'll promise not to mess our relationship." Brian's eyes sparkled, Mia smiled a sneaky smile, even thought the idea was a little cruel and selfish – Brian was already desperate.

(One day later)

"Hey Dom…" Brian called him up as he stepped farther into the store. "You're here alone?" and as he looked around and didn't see Mia anywhere, he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah" Dom answered, distracted by a huge paper work. "So listen up…about…Letty…" Brian mumbled as he set on the bouncer. Dom turned around sharply. "What? I thought we agreed about something." Dom growled.

"No. you agreed with yourself," Brian said, watching Dom getting closer, and angrier. "Don't push my button O'Connor." Dom yelled. "I got an offer to make, an offer that everyone earns from." Brian explained quickly before Dom could even shush him. "Fine, I'm listening." Dom said tiredly, opens the refrigerator and taking a tin, drinking a little. "Okay here it goes." Brian said, raising his hands, talking with movements.

Dom's expressions changed dozen times with Brian's explanation. He hated Brian, he couldn't believe he was actually doin' this, offering a twisted "trade deal" such as this one. He was disappointed, he felt like he let himself down. If only he could turn back time and change it all. He wouldn't cheat her again, lookin' how things messed up – he just understood it wasn't worth it. He felt regret, hate, sorrow, sadness, pain, and anger. He felt hopeless and knew his arms were tied this time, he had to except the offer.

A few days passed by, and Mia noticed Dom was more laid back about Brian, he didn't ask too many questions, never asked where she was going to, and even when she came back really late once – he didn't say anything. She assumed he knew she was gonna see Brian Everytime, and just didn't press her – for some unknown reason.

She finally decided to ask Brian, about the odd situation. They set in the restaurant with some environmental noises, so she raised her voice a little. "Dom is acting funny, have you noticed?" she said, shrinking her eyes a little. "Yeah, I actually did." He said, raising his bottle of beer and taking a swig, when he put it down he said quietly "Yeah, I managed it." Then he took one look in Mia, she had a huge smile all over her face. "You did what?" she laughed, touching his hand on the table. "Well… you won't like it for sure, but…we made a little agreement." He confessed.

"Brian? Are you crazy? I can't believe you actually tried it eventually." Mia's eyes grew wide when Brian was finished. He just smirked. "I can't believe you. I'm shocked he didn't kill you, and I'm even more shocked that he agreed."

Brian just laughed and said "Well what did you expect? He blew up." Mia was amazed by his bravery, he could tell by the look in her eyes. "What?" he smiled a little, this provocative smile, maybe even a little devilish. She bit her lip, waiting for him till he bent over to put a little kiss on her inviting lips.

"I'm feeling like were getting a few moments of grace." Brian said, he looked happy but his tune continued guilt. "Yes Brian, a grace of lies and sins." Mia said sadly, trying to talk to his common sense.

"I mean…blackmailing my brother?" she pushed, raising her voice, "We're using this dirty information in a favor of our needs. We're not even thinking about Letty, poor girl…" her voice trembled a bit and she took a swig from the glass of water that was on the table.

Brian held her hand quietly. He didn't know what to do, he knew right from the beginning that this wasn't the right thing to do, but he thought to himself that it would solve everything – he could be with Mia finally without Dom will stand between 'em, Letty won't get hurt and everything would be perfect… really goddamn' perfect.

So why was he holding Mia's hand? Comforting her for his stupid selfish mistake? Watching her broken eyes fills up with tears?

They set there for the rest of the evening in a horrible silence. A great burden of guilt rests on their shoulders. Brian asked the waiter to bring up the check, when the waiter walked off he said he'd talk to Dom, and see if there's something he could do. "Something…like what?" Mia wondered. "I don't know, maybe I'll convince him to tell her…" he mumbled.

"Yeah I've seen how you convinced him about us." She said sarcastically. Brian just paused for a minute, thinking what he'd say to Dom when they'll be back at home. The waiter came with the check, distracting him from thinking about the issue, he paid and they walked off the restaurant, into Brian's car and back home.

They parked the car infront of the house, Brian already noticed something was going on. "What the fuck…" – "I know," Mia cut him off "It's Hector's new car, and the pink one is Suki's. What? What are they doin' here?" Mia wondered. "Lets find out." Brian said and stopped the engine.

They came out of the car, and as they came closer to the opening they heard hip hop music from the inside. They saw Letty and Dom standing in the living room, they were holding their beer bottles and infronting an Asian guy with a leather jacket. "He looks familiar." Mia whispered to Brian when they got in, right before Dom noticed 'em and marched over – Letty and the Asian guy followed.

Dom smiled, "Brian, Mia, meet Han." Dom stated, looking at Han that just smiled in response – he shook their hands and they went to sit together. "So what's up Dom…I saw Hector's car outside…" Brian whispered as they both went to the kitchen to get a few more drinks. "Yeah" Dom pressed the word, Brian felt he was trying to slip away with this. "So…?" Brian glanced at him with an accusing look. "Shit man…he came over with Suki and her cousin." Dom said finally, he sounded like he was finally relieved. "Oh…I see…" Brian said, biting his lip.

And just as Dom thought they're gonna get into an awkward silence Brian said: "and that bothers you cause?" Brian's provocative tone wasn't something that Dom liked. He didn't even wait for an answer, he took the bottles quickly and went back to the living room. When he came back to grab a chaser he said to Dom he thinks Suki, Hector and the other guest were back. Dom wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead. "Hey man what's going on?" Brian's voice came deep and low, he leaned back a little on the marble, supporting with his hands - Dom just looked at him and then did the same. Without even looking into Brian's eyes, he said as he stared at the floor: "Her name is Mio." Dom explained almost sorrowfully - Brian kept listening.

"I'm so fucking scared im'a lose it again and fucking cheat on her again. I just can't." Brian nodded as Dom confessed. "Yeah so what's up with that Mio? Is she hot?" Dom looked at him, wondering for a little. "Fuck yeah, go a head and see for yourself man." He pointed the exit. Brian stepped out of the kitchen and came back all of a sudden. "Damn man…" he twisted his brows, scratching his golden curls."Looks too fucking good and too fucking bad huh?" Dom laughed as he looked up to Brian that just nodded in return.

She had a great body, nice front and a long straight hair dyed with bright brown. She was nothing like Letty. Mio always put a lot of make up. Mascara and eye shadows and eyeliner and what else…she used to wear tight tiny stuff that you couldn't even call 'em clothes. Dom Everytime he was checking her out he looked around to see no one noticed. And Letty never thought…never thought he was doin' it.

Dom knew something was wrong in his relationship with Letty, he couldn't put his finger on the problem, but he felt things were getting worse lately.

Around midnight they decided the air was cool enough to sit outside. Hector and Brian took some beers and Letty and Mia took out a few plastic chairs. Everybody gathered up around the table, they set down. Letty looked around, Mia set to her right, then Brian, Suki, Her cousin – Mio, Han, and Hector. Only Dom wasn't sitting with 'em.

"Hey where's Dom?" Letty murmured, cutting off Hector's and Brian's small chat about white and Latin boys.

"I think he's still inside" Hector said and they kept talking and laughing.

Letty shrugged and turned to look at Mia. She was listening to Brian and looking happy like in the old days. "Say girl," Letty said, getting her attention.

"Where the fuck is Leon and Vince? It's too fuckin' quiet in here without 'em." - A bit of bitterness came up in her words.

"Well…Vince got a big date tonight!" Mia stated with a little excitement and Letty smirked. "And Leon…he said he's not coming home tonight…" Mia lowered her voice a little. "Oh…that player." Letty called out loudly, shrinking her eyes, thinking how Leon it is.

"But it used to be the opposite." Mia said, biting her lips, thinking of both of them. "Leon was always the romantic, lover boy. And V used to drive all the girls crazy, I don't know how the hell he was making it but he'd do three or four girls in one night - And forgetting their name after a second, of course." She added Letty nodded and they kept talking, when they heard Mio saying "I'll go get some disposable cups." And she started to walk towards the house.

Even though outside things cooled with the fresh air, inside everything was tight and hot. Dom set in the kitchen, trying to put himself together by not thinking about her. You couldn't say he was crushed, just attracted to her. And that was the think that ate him the most from the inside.

He had this rush of lost, and a great weakness for hot girls. Hearing a noise, he raised his look to see the thing he was trying to forget about. Mio was standing at the opening, one hand leaned on the wall, staring at him. Her beautiful tanned legs were crossed and her chest half-pressed against the crossbar. He couldn't help but checking her out, she smiled as she noticed.

"You look stressed." She said seductively. "I am." He said simply, rubbing his eyes and praying she won't come closer. She stepped toward the counter, behind his back and out of his sight. Yet – he felt she was looking at him. And he hoped she would and wouldn't touch him at the same time.

She reached her hands, caressing his shoulders slightly, they went down to his chest, he shut his eyes, thinks he's imagining. He got up, she went a little backwards. He turned around to meet her inviting slanted eyes, like wicked little kitten, offering him to fall in her little trap, make a mistake.

His look went down to her pink lips, he thought he saw a little movement there, she bit them a little, smiling. He was already fighting this so hard, she leaned her elbow on his shoulder, she was almost in his height with those hills she was wearing. Her face came closer to his, her lips landed on his, touching, not-touching, and mainly provoking. He wanted to get her closer one for all and just do it, but he didn't.

A noise out of the kitchen broke their kiss. Dom flinched back instantly, glancing at the opening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Doubts and Lies:

"Dom, what the fuck?" Letty asked aggressively, half-pressed against the crossbar, with her semi-manly standing and her arms crossed over her chest. Her face were unreadable, it was the same old Letty, with a tired look on her face, still having a hard time to keep her eyes open. But he couldn't know what was going through her mind, and he wasn't sure if she caught 'em.

"What?" Dom mumbled inconveniently. Letty just raised her brow, knowing he's being weird. "What's up man why you're here? I mean…come outside, we got guests!" She called out and then smiled.

"Oh yeah sure…I just left behind to get a pill cause I'm starting to have a headache and the Mio got in asking for disposable cups and she didn't knew where she could find…" Dom started to talk shit. "Yeah whatever man." She mumbled, checking him out from top to bottom and then she added "Make it quick." taking a peek at Mio and going back outside.

Dom released a heavy breath he was keeping inside, he turned to face Mio, grabbing his head. "This is so wrong…" he mumbled, she smiled, leaning her fleshy lips on his cheek quickly – before he could even protest, and then walked outside.

Letty checked her out when she came back and set next to Han, but she was still waiting for Dom to come over. When he took a plastic chair to sit next to Brian she called out "Where are the disposable cups?" and took a good look in Dom - He was sending a frightened look to Mio, who just smiled back. Letty raised one brow, checking on Mia that was looking at her and then at Dom, and moving suspiciously and uncomfortably in her seat. "I bet Leon would freak if he would've been around." Letty thought to herself.

Dom looked at Han; he wasn't even paying attention to what was going under the surface. He was busy chatting with Brian. He wasn't even thinking in his wildest nightmare that his best friend would make a move on his girlfriend. Dom felt the stress in his pants for the rest of the eve, he couldn't talk, listen or think, he was completely obsessed with her. He didn't like what was happening, it reminded him of what happened before _everything_ came down so seriously.

Everybody knew something changed within Dom after _that _day. After holding the dying kid he literally adopted in his hands, feeling him trembling as he dies. In that moment the one and only feeling he felt was anger, the need for revenge. And all he wanted was to run over Tran and Lance. After he did…he was thinking reasonably again, and he decided to stop. Enough with cheatings, enough with telling Letty he was going with some friends to watch a game or some crappy ass excuse to bang a chick. He decided to define who his true friends were now, and letting Brian out of this section of course.

And the most important thing was – he decided not to let anyone else in as he did with Brian, he acknowledged his true friends Vince and Leon, he grieved for Jessie, he kept on Mia with seven eyes and took Letty very seriously ever since. But then without even noticing, all that he experienced and learned from those rough times was threatened by one thing – his old passion for pretty women.

After Mio, Han, Hector and the rest went away everybody was very tired and went straight to bed. Dom and Letty went upstairs silently. Mia was already a few steps ahead, she closed the door of her room and went to bed, putting on it's covers and closing her eyes – she thought about Brian again, she hoped this time everything would go smoothly – even though deep down inside – she knew it wouldn't.

Dom and Letty got into bed. They said goodnight to each other and turned their backs. Letty fell asleep pretty quickly after deciding to clean her head from disturbing thoughts, but Dominic only lied next to her with his eyes open, he was too busy thinking about Mio.

He was sure he's not in love with her – he knew he was only horny and wanted to get her badly. The thoughts of her slightly tanned body, her cherry lips, and her tempting eyes drove him nuts. He imagined his fingers sliding from her shoulders along with the straps of her small top. His strong arms carrying her around, stripping her purple thong, his palms are holding her hips as he slams himself inside her over and over again.

Down his hips things were on fire. He couldn't bear this anymore, he needed to get away and quickly. He waited a few minutes later so Letty would sleep deeply, then he got off the bed and put on his jeans and a tank top, he went outside very carefully, not wanting to wake someone up, he got into his car that was pretty far from home – luckily, cause Mia's and Letty's vehicles were closer. Then he drove away, after almost 20 minutes of driving he pulled over in some deserted road next to shore.

Dominic slowly unzipped his pants, exposing his member to the cold air that blew out of the window. He started to caress it slowly, it was painful, but it was a pleasuring pain. He started to go faster and faster with each stroke, closing his eyes tight as he imagined Mio rides on it. Finally after a few more strokes he started to feel his climax building up. He kept jacking off harder and faster until he came with a low groan, shooting his load into his hand.

_The next morning._

When Letty woke up Dom wasn't around. She looked in the digital watch – it was 8 am. She slowly woke up, stretching in her bed. Then she made her way into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face, she came back into the bed room, then ordered the sheets and dressed up.

"Yo Dom, what's up, since when you're down here?" she wondered as she saw his legs burst from under the Mitsubishi Eclipse that parked inside the garage. He rolled from underneath, then got up to give her a good morning kiss.

"Something's wrong down there, I had to start up early." He explained but still felt bed about last night, and it felt to him like he wasn't buying his own excuse.

Letty shrugged. "Would you like me to take a look at it?" she offered after a moment of thinking. "Nah that's okay, I guess I'll just replace some shit down there and it should work just fine." – "Who's this car anyway?" Letty frowned when she figured she never saw this car before.

"Mio's." he said with a deep tune. Letty raised her eyebrows and walked around the car. "No shit…" she checked it closely and then opened the hood."NOS? This girl ain't playin' huh…" Letty was impressed.

"Yeah she's really into races and shit, just like Suki." Dom agreed. "Yeah but she's into something that Suki isn't…" Letty mumbled half to herself. "What do you mean?" Dom hurried to ask. "You know…Han…they are together…" Letty looked at him suspiciously. "I mean…c'mon, everyone saw it – they couldn't take their hands off each other, kept making out and kissing all night. You wanna say you didn't notice?" she licked her lips slightly.

"I guess I didn't, was too focused on the other stuff…" he said, looking for the right tool."What troubles?" Letty asked.

"You know…things ain't that good as you guys think they are. I mean…we got some debts. With Harry's, NOS, those brand new parts we need to ship from Japan. All costs. We gotta do something to get some quick money."

- "What are you sayin' Dom?" Letty snapped. "I ain't going back there, man. No more jacking trunks in the middle of the night!"

"Relax, I didn't say that!" he raised his hands defensively. "We can participate in a few middle-of-the-week races though, you know we'd crash 'em all." Letty offered after putting some thinking about this issue. "Yeah, we could, question is…is it worth it?"

- "Dom what are you talking about? Of course it's worth it! More worthy then running on and off trunks all tied up to 'em." She snapped once more, he just stared silently.

"Listen. It is worthy." She explained, trying to calm down. "What do we need for racing? NOS and Gas, right?" the price is double. So half of it goes for the stuff we need to buy so we can keep racing, and half of it we'll put aside, keep it 'till we'll get enough and we could cover all debts."

"Sounds like a plan!" Dom called out. "Yeah" she drew a forced smile, but still not quite happy. "I love you" he said quietly, wrapping his hands around her, kissing her passionately. She held him close, hoping he's sayin' the truth.

"I'll check on the boys" he said when they stopped kissing. When he came back Vince and Leon followed.

"Where's Mia?" Letty asked.

"She opens the Torreto's." Vince said and reached to grab a wrench.

"Alone?" she made sure.

"She meets Brian there." Dom explained in a low voice.

"Oh yeah, Brian… by the way, how come you don't care about him anymore? I mean…you punched him, warned him not to get closer to Mia," Letty was saying but Dom cut her off - "She's a big girl, she knows what she's doing."

But Letty wasn't dumb, it was so weird, cause Dom never does this kinda stuff, letting go so easily, or letting go – at all!

"Alright guys, that's all for today." Dom said as he stared in the clock that was hanging above his head, it was 5 o'clock. "Hey Dom I only gave to put the engine in the Supra and it's done, man…" Vince yelled from underneath the car. "Give it a rest V." Dom asked and Leon and Letty walked towards him. Vince rolled out and came along, they set on the couch as Dom started to tell 'em about the 'racing operation'.

"During the races we'll be dealing with those suckers, the new gangs, aight listen up, they live in some gangsta movie or somethin', they call themselves 'the demons' or somethin' like that." Dom explained.

Letty smirked and sneered, Leon raised his eyebrow.

"I know guys, I know." Dom laughed and then kept going. "We need to just…smoke those fuckers. When the police will take over them, we'll get our NOS back, and if they'd use it, then we'll make them make it up to us, somehow." Dom pressed the tune on the last word.

Leon nodded, "Yeah man," Vince added.

"So here's the thing, we gotta order NOS from Harry's" Dom ordered, looking at Vince. "I'm on this one, man." Vince said and got up, pulling from the pocket the keys to his Nissan.

"Leon, I want you to check on my Mazda while I'm off, when Vince comes back with the NOS I want you to stash it somewhere, I trust you on this one." Dom gave him a serious look and Leon mumbled "Yeah sure, man" then Dom continued, "I gotta go see Hector about racing, you guys take care of your cars, see if they need some special treatments before the race."

"Yeah sure." Leon approved. "Should'a come with you?" Letty offered.

"I actually want you to go and check on Mia." He said quietly.

"Dom, she's with Brian! What's with you?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"I know, just…be there 'K?" he tried to ask nicely.

"Whatever." Letty sighed, she felt like Dom was pushing her aside, maybe even hiding something.

Dom walked towards Letty's car, she followed. "I need you to give me a ride to Hector's before you go to the grocery." She nodded silently. They got into her car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:'Adrenaline Rush Races':

_(Letty's POV)_

I pushed the gas as harder as I could, this was the normal trial, just a very good competitor. We were at the same place, I held the gear stick, last effort and I was starting to smoke him, 20 meters from the finish line, before he would even made it to react, I pressed the NOS button.

It wasn't just someone, some junior racer. It was Cole's best friend - Eddie. They were like 3 musketeers.

So Dom, Leon and I agreed that I'll handle that Eddie, Leon goes for Cole's second best friend – Jake, and we'll leave Cole for Dom.

First day was awesome, there was a race of 4 against each other, outta all of 'em, first 3 were chosen for Monday.

The day after let other racers the chance to beat the legendary three drivers which were of course – Dom, Cole and some guy named Nick.

No one made it to take their places so they just stayed the final three, and then the 3rd day started with choosing teams.

Dom and Cole didn't need to choose anything, it was obvious that we're Dom's team, and it was clear that the guys that came with Cole that night to race would be his partners.

Wednesday was the last day before the final race. We all prepared ourselves to the final race and I won up against Eddie. It was now Leon's turn against Jake, but Leon was no where to be found.

I stepped into our trailer, it was dark as if no one was there, I started to walk inside anyway, looking around. I heard low moans as I entered into to the "living room" area, which was just a few couches and a big table in the middle. "Ewww…" I called out instinctively as I watched Brian and Mia making out half-naked on the sofa.

They flinched back and glared at me. "Letty, what are you doing here?" Mia asked embarrassed. "I just won the race against Eddie." I informed. "That's great." Brian added.

I sighed, remembering why I came for, I put one hand in pocket, still looking around, out of the window to the crowd, "Yeah well, have you seen Leon?"

Then I turned my gaze on 'em, hoping they would be some help.

"No, sorry." Mia shook her head, Brian did the same. "Well, if you see him, he's up next so please tell 'em to bring his ass up along the other racers. 'K? Thanks." I said quickly, not even waiting for an answer I went out of the trailer, leaving them to their business.

I ran into Vince, who told me that Leon had to take a piss. "Well tell that ass I will be waiting for him along with Dom, and he better be hurrying up!" I smacked my fist into Vince's chest and started to walk over Dom.

Crossing bunches or racers and sluts, Asians, black ones, white ones, that's what I loved about his scene, it don't matter who are you – you could get in.

You don't need a fine last name or the right place to come from, all you needed to have is the need for speed. Thinking about it I kept looking around for Dom, hoping I won't find him chatting to another bitch.

I suddenly felt someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and saw…Cole.

"Don't you have a race to prepare for?" I asked firmly.

"Later on, same as you boyfriend, beauty." He said, sending his fingers to caress my chin, I was ready blow him off but he was directing me in some way. He turned my head carefully, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Dom, talking to a skanky bitch again, I felt the blood in my veins going up to a boiling point. He was smiling and flirting, that son of a bitch. I watched them talking for a few seconds, with Cole by my side.

She was a 1.75, brunette, looking gorgeous of course, wearing a brown leather mini skirt and a small white strapless. Her low boots were now so close near Dom's shoes. I noticed her hand going up his arm muscles on his shoulder, she leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. Then they both laughed.

I turned to face Cole. He had this weird look on his face, almost playful, but with a slight of carefulness. "Be sure that he does more than that." He whispered and smiled a little. "Dom would never…" I started off, but he shut me up.

"Ah ah ah…you sure about that sweetie?" he grinned, the tip of his tongue touching the back of his upper teeth.

"First of all…call me that again and I'll emasculate you." I sneered. "And second?" he provoked.

I slapped him, he immediately grab his cheek, shocked by the smack. "Don't try to start shit between me and Dom." I said with a firm look into his eyes.

He laughed. "Shit was there way before I entered the picture sweetie."

I hated how cool he was, so…convenient and unworried. And I hated when he called me that.

"Iv'e heard you hit people like a boy, but bitch-slapping me? Guess you're finally discovering that feminine side of yours." He grinned again and checked on my front.

I smiled a little, trying to look soft and fragile. But at one sharp movement the following moment I grabbed his shoulders and stuck my knee between his legs. He writhed in pain and pressed his knees together.

I bent over close to his twitching face. "Don't you dare calling me sweetie, ever, again." I growled and walked off.

I headed there and stood a meter from Dom, the people around quieted and the whole looks turned on me, standing there and watching them with my arms crossed on my chest.

Dom looked around to understand that everybody was staring at something. He turned his head at the same direction and silent came upon the place.

Here we are, King and Queen of the street racing world. Races were always hitting on me, almost every night, almost every race. I know I wasn't the hottest girl around, but It was always for the challenge.

They wanted to get Dominic Torreto's girl. And those skanks…They just wanted to be able to say that they slept with him, he was like their God.

And now this…The perfect couple ain't looking so happy now…

"Letty, I was just…" Dom started off, taking his hand away from her and starts to walk towards me.

"What? Just talking to her?" I cut him off.

"Yeah." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes, trying to remember whether it's the 4000th or the 5000th time I hear this.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started to get closer to our cars. "Letty, I would never ditch you for…that." He said as we passed by a few trashy girls.

I took off his hand by bending and moving a little. "Yeah, but question is…did you ever cheat on me Dominic?" I asked directly, looking into his eyes.

His face was expressionless. And for one moment I even thought he was gonna start laughing, but I hope he wouldn't, and he didn't.

"Answer the question, Dominic Torreto." I crossed my arms over my chest, starting to feel a little stressed.

"No, I didn't!" his brows rose slightly. I released a breath I was holding inside, full of fear and anxious.

"You know how much I hate it when people lie to me, and how much I hate backstabbers, traitors." I sneered. "I know I know." He mumbled and we kept walking quietly.

I wasn't so sure. We made up, but there was still something in the air between us. Like a big elephant in the place.

"Dominic Toretto." A voice from the speaker shouted. We knew it was his turn.

Leon came along, searching for Vince. "So what happened?" he asked with his hoarse voice. Letty and Dom just looked around, but Vince couldn't be found.

"Gotta smoke 'em…" Dom mumbled a few times to himself and then raised his look and said "Guys, this is a week off our ordinary work at the garage, we gotta make it worthy of our time."

We all knew what he was talking about. Quitting the daily job for a week and taking such a chance that we might go back home without the cash…was a pretty serious thing we knew that couldn't happen.

"Aight so here it goes…" Vince called as he looked over their shoulders. Dom turned around, I raised my look and Leon just warmed up his hands, robbed his palms against each other anxiously.

Leon came along, and Jake passed by us, the tension only grew since Jake won, Leon was very close behind, but it was still a winning, and as Dom said…doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile.

We stared at each other fearfully – trying to predict what would happen, hoping for good.

Dom hugged Vince and Leon, and then he leaned his lips to my forehead softly and took off to his car.

Brian showed up a second after that, when all of the three cars were ready to race. "What's going on?" Mia followed with her look quickly as far as possible. "It's on." Leon informed with his hoarse voice.

I just hoped Dom would kick his ass. I had my belief in him, I knew he could do it, I knew we could beat them and regain our respect.

It was so annoying how that Cole was walking around showing off like he was something, just a fucking punk, trying to play the real game, swimming with the sharks…I hoped he would get a bite.

He waved at us from the window, smiling at me. "Jackass." I sneered, looking into his eyes, seeing his vanity spreading all around.

"That's gonna bring him down." Brian said, tapping on my shoulder.

"Let's hope so…" Vince added, I gave him an unsure look and checked on Mia, she just stared beyond my shoulder.

Everything was hanging on Dom's hands right now, and he knew it even better then us. This was for our lost respect, the stolen NOS, my injuries, their crimes, their show offs… we just had to make it. HAD TO.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry there was no update for quite a while, i'm writing again! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

8. Sometimes You Win, Sometimes You Loose.

The first car that was bursting forward from the horizon was Dom's. A huge smile was spreading on Mia's lips as I released a breath I was holding in. Vince tapped on Leon's chest and Leon just smiled. "Fuck yeah!" Vince screamed proudly, and the crowd started to shout.

Dom's car drifted towards us and the crowed was pushed aside, all of them waiting to greet Dom as he'll get out of the car.

Cole soon followed, his gang ran towards him.

Dom opened the door and walked out of the car, he locked it and searched for us. I met his sight and walked towards him, Hector came along and handed him the cash. Dom waved the package infront of my face, I just smiled peacefully.

"Nobody will give a damn about this guy from now on." Brian showed up behind Dom, he turned immediately to face Brian. "What are you nuts? Don't do that again you scared the shit out of me!" Dom grumbled, Mia just giggled.

"Come on lets go home." Dom said bitterly and put the package in his pocket.

'What? Why?" I wondered, this was nothing like Dom.

"Why not?" he looked around and then into my eyes.

"Because…I don't know, its not a fucking job, it's also a hobby." I explained, checking every inch of his face.

Dom wiped a few drops of sweat off his forehead. I could tell he was emotionally exhausted, so I agreed without saying another word.

"We'll be at my place tonight." Brian said confidently and took Mia's hand, I checked on Dom, he looked fairly apathetic to that statement.

Vince bit his lips furiously and walked away, Leon headed to his car as well and so did I. We all got home and said goodnight to each other, satisfied from the fruits of this race.

But there was only one thought I shared with Dom before falling asleep.

"Hey Dom…I was thinking…" I mumbled as I watched him taking off his shirt and then getting into bed. He looked at me, tired expression on his face.

"We smashed them and all that…but…I was wondering…how the hell are we gonna prove that they stole the NOS and all that? And isn't that dangerous to us to work with Brian? I mean…the police and all that…" I tried to bring the subject up.

"Yeah, I don't like that idea much neither." Dom confessed, his voice was worn out and low. "Why Brian would even want to help the police if he's not a cop anymore?" I wondered, still not being able to let this go.

"Its just a mask, an excuse to get back to our lives and to be close to Mia again." Dom said and turned his back on me, he lied dowb and covered himself with the blanket.

I lied back and leaned my head on the pillow, trying to fight away all the questions I had and get some sleep.

I got up as I smelled a funny scent, something burning. I pulled my head out of the window to see our grill working. Barbecue? In the middle of the week? Dom must have been really happy.

It made me wonder for a second. But then I saw Mia and Brian bringing the big table and a few chairs to the front yard, and Dom walking towards the grill to put the meat. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got back I put on my underwear and just then noticed the hour. "Damn." I mumbled, getting that it's almost 1 pm.

Half an hour later we were already sitting around the table, eating. The atmosphere was really good and everyone enjoyed the food and laughed. Suddenly Brian's cellphone rang. He flipped it open and got up from the table. Dom and I followed suspiciously, trying to listen, while the others kept eating and didn't pay much attention.

Brian came back to the table pale and petrified. "What's wrong?" I mumbled, Dom just stared at him silently, waiting for his answer.

"There was another rubbery, they think it's the same gang that broke into your garage, and to Harry's. Leon and Vince cursed quietly. Dom remained silent, I looked at him, and he seemed very thoughtful.

"What should we do?" I asked, waiting for Dom's decision. "Why did they call you?" Dom asked suspiciously. Brian jerked backwards in his chair inconveniently. Then he cleared his throat and said "I'm kinda…collaborating with them…right…now…" he hesitated to complete the sentence.

I looked at Brian disgustfully, wondering if he's lying again and might still be a cop. "Are you a cop?" Dom asked him, shrinking his eyes slightly.

"No!" Brian raised his voice protectively. Dom nodded quickly. "Then I will help you." he added and we kept eating. "But Dom what do you mean? How can we help? We don't even know where they are hanging, how are we gonna prove that they did it?" I asked, so many questions but I couldn't help but freaking out. I couldn't understand what Dom's planning.

"You got my back." Vince said firmly. Leon agreed. I checked on Mia, she had a frozen look on her face. As I looked into her eyes I remembered her expression after Jesse died, at his funeral.

I knew she's afraid, after all we've been through - I couldn't blame her.

Brian held her hand, Dom just looked at me, his look so trustful. "Don't worry Let, we'll start planning this really soon." He said. I lowered my sight to my plate and kept eating silently.

After lunch Leon, Vince and Dom came down to the garage. Brian joined them shortly after and I helped Mia with the dishes.

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?" I offered as we finished wiping the dishes.

"Not really, don't get mad Let, but I'd be much happier to go and get some sleep." Mia said weakly. "You okay, girl?" I checked on her, looking into her eyes and figuring the worn-out expression on her face. "Not really, I almost didn't sleep at all before the races, I was too bothered by the circumstances. Everything's happening too fast." Mia said, sitting to the kitchen table and putting her head between her hands, disconnecting eye contact with me.

"Yeah, you did look a bit anxious with Brian at the Van during the races." I said sarcastically and smirked. Mia raised her head and her eyes met mine's quickly. "You know what Letty…he's my one comfort inside all this mess." Mia informed, sounding a little offended.

"Aight, whatever you say girl, I didn't mean no harm." I raised my hands defensively and walked out of the room. Everything was too tense, you couldn't say a word without wondering about it before, so when it slipped away, it always came out wrong.

I walked into the living room as I heard Mia walking upstairs. "Sleep tight" I said loudly and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and stared blankly at the screen, there was nothing to see, and I didn't feel like concentrating on something from the TV anyway.

After a few minutes I started to get really bored, so I got up and went to the garage. Sounds of manly voices were filling the garage. I walked around the Sky blue Mazda that was parking for checking and saw Brian and Leon talking, something about engines. "Where are Dom and Vince?" I asked, looking around. "Oh hey Let," Leon said, distracted from his chat with Brian that was looking at me now as well.

Vince rolled from under the silver Honda Accorded that was parking to my right. "Dom went to Han's a while ago." He said and stood up, putting aside the wrench that he was holding. I furrowed, why the hell would he go to Han's? "He went to bring back Mio's car." Leon interpreted as if he was reading my mind. I nodded discontentedly. Brian froze, I immediately noticed the look on his face. "You okay Brian?" I came closer to him, he nodded silently, but kept looking at me as if I was a ghost.

"I gotta go, Han asked me to bring him some part that he ordered a week ago." Vince said and wiped his hands with a rag. "And were also running out of milk, buy some more on your way back." Leon spat.

"I'll join ya." I decided and followed Vince. "Wait!" Brian shouted. Both of us turned frightfully, I stared at Brian, confused. He was acting really weird. "He should be back really soon, what's the rush?" Brian said inconveniently. I raised a brow, looking at Brian doubtfully. Vince just sneered at Brian and took out his car keys, he turned his back on him and kept walking towards his blue Nissan. I just gave Brian a firm look and followed Vince.

_~Author POV~_

As soon as Letty was out of his sight, Brian ran out of the garage into the Torreto's house. He ran around the floor and searched for someone, but no one was there, he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and tried to reach Dom, but his cellphone was turned off and it directed him to the voice mail. "Dom, you gotta get out of there, I hope you're not doing anything stupid, Letty is on her way to Han's!" Brian said rapidly and then took a deep breath in, ringing off.

_~Letty's POV~_

We drove for 10 minutes in a fucking traffic but then entered into s very nice neighborhood, of tan houses with pools at their back yards. "Man, you wanna tell me this is where he lives?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah. Wait until you get in." Vince laughed. My jaw dropped, I've never been the materialistic kinda person, but those houses were fucking fancy.

He finally pulled over next to a big house with shingles, the outside walls were in white and the roof was brown. It looked almost like a damn painting, so beautiful. A path of rocks led towards the big wooden front door that seemed half open. "I think he's home, can you please give this to him from me? Tell him it took a while and that he shouldn't be worried about the money, he can pay me next time." Vince said with a smile and handed me a plastic bag.

"I thought you were gonna get in." I said hesitatively. "Yeah well, I remembered I got this thing to finish off back at the garage, it should be done by this evening and I still have to buy some milk or else Leon would get all jumpy…" Vince muttered.

"That's okay." I shrugged and got off the car with the bag in my hand. I slammed the door shut and waved at him. "Later." He said in his hoarse voice through the half-opened window and disappeared full speed.

I walked quickly on the rocks that were leading into the house, I didn't even have to push the door cause it was half opened. On the right were the stairs to what I assumed was the second floor, and on the left I saw the edge of a lightened room.

I stepped closer towards the entrance and heard low breathings and moans. I peeked inside and felt as if something had smacked me in the head. I saw a woman's figure, riding on a male form, they were sitting on a black leather couch and making all these noises, completely naked. My head refused to believe to what I was seeing.

**-**

**I added another chapter that I wrote a few days ago...I didn't have much inspiration for this Fanfic lately, but if you want to see it continues, let me know! Please review! :]**

**Alice  
**


	9. Chapter 9

9. Betrayal

Those love moans that once belonged only to me and Dom, he was sharing them with that Asian whore now. I felt my blood boiling in my veins, but I was frozen, couldn't make a sound, tears came up in my eyes with every movement of their hips. I turned soundlessly and walked slowly towards the front door.

I looked as if I was taking a walk on the beach, except for the tears. I think I didn't really understand what my eyes just saw, not until I went down the street. This lump of shame was still in my throat, and all these questions came at once, hitting me in the face. "Was it the first time he cheated on me?", and I remembered that look on his face when he said "No!" after I specifically asked him if he ever cheated on me. He was a liar and a cheater.

I didn't know what am I gonna do. After my father was sent to jail, the Torreto's were everything to me - my family, my friends. And Dom's cheating burned as if my own flesh was cheating on me. I didn't know what am I gonna do now, should I tell someone? How am I gonna look into his eyes? I thought I'd break down like a 6 years old.

I kept walking 'till I reached some center, I entered into a small bar that was almost on the highway and ordered a Corona. A calm blues song was playing at the background, and I felt like crying. But this was never me, I _almost_ never cried. Just when they took my dad, and when I caught Dom. Usually when I was pissed or sad, something different was happening in me, not like other people that just break down and start weep, I used to toughen up, suck it, and get even angrier and stronger.

I drank a few more beers and it was getting a little late, the sun has already set and I got up from the encounter and sat on a sofa infront of the display window. I was just staring at the darkness falling upon the highway when my cell rang, I took it out of my pocket and answered.

"Letty? Where are you girl?" Vince's concerned tune came out loud and clear.

"I'm at that bar, V…close to where you dropped me earlier." My voice came out apathetic and monotonous.

"What are you doing there? All by yourself?" Vince sounded surprised, yeah, that wasn't typical of me. "Yeah…" I answered quietly.

"Hey V, do you think you can pick me up?" I asked carefully.

"Sure, I'm on my way, Dom was worried too, he just got back from Han's. I was sure you met him there…" Vince mumbled.

"Just come down here…we need to talk…" I said decisively but yet helplessly and flipped the phone shut, ignoring his comment about Dom.

I felt a little dizzy after the 5th beer, I wasn't getting drunk so easily but I felt lighten suddenly. I saw Vince outside, he parked his car infront of the bar and stepped out of his car and through the door. He searched the place in his eyes and then his gaze fell upon me as I waved at him weakly.

"You look like hell Letty." Vince said rapidly, sitting next to me. At those moments when I was staring at the figure of a man, Vince, my good friend, I wasn't sure if telling him would be the best idea.

We were always friends, and after Dom went to Lompoc we even got closer. I guess you can say that Dom's trial and the time he did really united the family, and when I had nobody Vince always reached a hand for me. Half of the times that I felt depressed and missed Dom he would get up, shake his keys back and forth and say "Let's go." We couldn't always go and visit Dom whenever we felt like it, but when we could, he always offered me to.

But on the other hand, I loved Dom, and when I looked into his eyes I thought I knew who I was looking at. But that day I didn't, I saw a different person, it wasn't my Dom. This was the proof that people could change for the bad, this made me think that maybe I cant trust anyone anymore.

"What happened?" he pushed me before I could decide what to do. His brown eyes staring right into my dark ones. "Vince, promise me that what I'm saying right now, you wouldn't tell nobody." I said firmly. "Alright I promise." He shrugged automatically, if only he knew what's about to come.

I lowered my sight to the table, trying to find the right words, trying to think of an expression that would describe what I saw today. But I just couldn't, because no words could make me nor others understand how it felt to stand there, and watch Dom tears apart all the years of trust and commitment we had for each other, it was more than kissing and hugging and making love. It was always much more than just that, it was about friendship, he was my best friend.

"After you dropped me at Han's, I walked into his house and I saw Dom and Han's girlfriend having sex, in Han's living room." That came out almost peacefully. Vince froze, I looked into his eyes - they were blank.

He gulped and scratched his unshaved cheeks. "Let me get this. Dom, cheated on you?" Vince's eyes were shrinking as he examined my face, trying to understand what I was saying. "Yes Vince." I said clean and clear. "I saw him, I saw them as I see you now with my own eyes." I pressed every word.

Vince leaned back and sighed, he was overwhelmed. "So what are you gonna do now?" he asked after a long moment of silence. "I don't know. I thought you might have the solution." I murmured, Vince didn't replay. "I feel like a wreck. I don't know where to turn to." I said, looking around, seeing people with no faces.

"I understand, you lost your trust in him." Vince nodded. "Yeah." I answered quietly. "You gotta do something, maybe talk to him? Maybe you can figure it out…I mean…all of this time together, it's a shame that-" Vince offered but I cut him off. "-No V, this was a proof for me that people can not change." I declared.

Vince glared at me silently. "I thought he really changed after Jesse died. Maybe he was just acting like that. Who knows if he hasn't been screwing all those skanks even after all that happened just when I turned my back on him!" I said angrily.

"No, no, now that's not true!" Vince pointed out quickly. I looked at him confused. "At least not at those times when I was with him, I think. Everytime me and Dom went out I never saw him with a chick." Vince recalled.

"Well, it doesn't matter. He could have done that easily behind all of our backs." I said desperately and threw some bills on the table. I got up reluctantly and stumbled before the exit. Vince helped me into the car and we drove home.

I didn't want to get out of the car when we parked at our driveway. This whole "family" ideal seemed to goddamn stupid all of a sudden. I just discovered that everything was a lie, how can I step into my house acting like everything's normal? How can I walk into my bedroom and lie in my and Dom's bed, all those romantic eve's we had, all the times we were making love in that bed…lies, bunch of lies.

I held myself from crying, I bit my lower lip hard and closed my eyes. Then I took a deep breath and walked out of the car. _If Dom can lie to me like that, fucking that slut and then coming back and acting like everything's normal, I can do that too, at least until I'll figure what to do._ I thought to myself and me and Vince walked into the house. I gave Vince a serious look, he already understood not to do or say anything, just wait for my reactions. Dom walked over me and asked where I've been, he hugged me and placed a dry, soft kiss on my lips. I didn't push him away, I just smiled and said that I bumped into a high school friend and we caught up and ended up eating dinner in some restaurant. Dom furrowed doubtfully but dropped it soon after.

I walked into the kitchen, Dom was in the living room watching TV, Vince followed me. "You're just gonna act like everything's normal?" he asked frustrated. "Yeah V don't mind it. That's how it's gonna be for now, don't dare to say a thing!" I whispered firmly, warning him. "I won't." Vince swore to me and walked away.

I drank a glass of cold water and walked out to the living room. "Hey where's V?" I asked normally, sitting next to Dom. "He went out for a drive, said he could use some fresh air. He's being really weird lately." Dom wondered. "You think?" I looked at him disgustfully, he wasn't even paying attention to my tune, wasn't even taking his eyes off the fucking TV screen. "Maybe he's in love." Dom smirked. "Yeah, maybe." I sneered and got up, walking towards the steps. "Night, Dom." I said, turning around and taking the last look at him. "So soon?" he raised his brows surprisingly, still not looking at me. "Night, Lett." He added, still seeing his stupid show.

I took the steps one by one, slowly. I fell into my bed of lies and cried myself to sleep.

-

**I know this is a short one, but I guess you can say a lot has progressed in that chapter, I just had to write this chapter.**

**All of it is written from Letty's POV as you probably noticed, it has been written like that on purpose to reflect her feelings better.**

**I hope you like this, let me know. **

**Thanks for all of the fav's and the supportive reviews. Keep reviewing, I want to know what do you think of this so far!**

**_Alice_**


	10. Chapter 10

** lying, constant pretending.**

_Author's POV_

The next morning everything seemed surprisingly much worst. Letty couldn't concentrate on anything else but Dom's cheating. She went downstairs into the kitchen and found Brian and Mia talking and laughing. Their faces were lighted and joyful, Letty on the other side, was bitter and jumpy. Letty opened the refrigerator, looked inside and closed it. "Something's wrong ,Lett?" Mia asked nicely. She looked at her, concerned. "You don't look so good." She added after Letty just gave her a blank look.

"I'm fine." Letty finally answered, sitting to the table. "So what's up?" she added after both Brian and Mia looked down on her for a moment of silence. "Nothing." Mia shook her head innocently, "Brian's gonna help me at the shop, while you guys, I assume, gonna work out at the garage." Mia explained. "Hey you know what, Mia…I think I might come with you and give you a hand at the grocery store today…" Letty offered, hoping she doesn't sound weird. "If you don't mind, Brian." She added, looking into Brian's eyes. Both of them were getting the impression that something's weird.

"No, it's cool, I'll go check on the guys at the garage." Brian said and took out his car keys from his pocket. He planted a small kiss on Mia's lips and walked out of there. "Alright Letty, what's up?" Mia asked decisively as she heard the front door slamming shut.

"What do you mean?" Letty shrugged, pretending that everything's normal, she didn't think it would be that hard. "You think I haven't noticed? You look like hell, from the very first moment you entered into the kitchen you seemed down…and I bet you barely slept last night, am I wrong?" Mia stared down at her, Letty was looking up to her fearfully - afraid she might read her like an open book. "Besides," Mia said after a long silence: "You love to work at the garage, and you always hate it when Dom asks you to keep an eye on me at the shop while he's working on something with the boys, why would you wanna help me there all of a sudden?" Mia wondered.

"It's nothing, okay? I just don't feel like doing anything physical today, I'd rather sell Tuna sandwiches than crawl under some fucking random car." Letty mumbled. "Alright." Mia raised her hands defensively and then loosened them down. "I'll go change my clothes and were out in 10 minutes." Mia said, diverting her look on the clock. Letty nodded as she just noticed that Mia was still in her night dress.

Mia walked out of the kitchen and climbed up to her bedroom. Letty searched the living room for her boots. When she couldn't find them she slipped on the sneakers that were under her bed and went downstairs to wait for Mia.

-

The day seemed endless, it wasn't very busy at the Torreto's grocery shop, but Letty was exhausted, her mind was wearing her out. She sat on the inner side of the encounter and gazed upon the clock that was lying there. The hour was 5 pm and nobody was around. Mia was reading some book at the office and the street was silent, except for random cars that were passing by from time to time.

A few minutes later, as Letty was sinking deeper and deeper into her thoughts, Dom stepped into the store. "You seem very thoughtful." He said, she turned her gaze on him, hoping she might fool him. "Nah, just tired." She blinked. "Where's Mia?" he looked around, then saw her brown haired head bursting out of the window. "Reading." Letty said quietly as she figured he already seen her.

"So what's up? Why did you send Brian instead today?" he said, coming closer to the counter, leaning forward, so close to her face. He looked down at her lips, inviting. But it wasn't like before, she couldn't just kiss him and forget about the rest of the world, because something was damaged in her perfect person. Each day that passed by seemed to hurt Letty more and more. She was forced to lie, and it wasn't becoming easier.

_The weekend_

Letty stared at the clock that was hanging on the garage wall, Dom was doing last fixings on some car, and Vince helped him. Leon was wiping his yellow Nissan after doing some improvements to the engine and painting the hood.

She wished that after the half-day of work will be over she could take a nice shower and sit infront of the TV. It was Friday afternoon and she didn't really feel like the usual family lunch. "Alright, were done." Dom said, tapping on Vince's shoulder and they walked towards Letty. Leon tossed aside the rag he used and stood next to them. "Vince, go get the meat outta the fridge, Leon you take care of the barbecue, call Mia and Brian." Dom ordered, looking on both of them. "Okay." Vince said, Leon nodded and they both walked off.

Dom sat next to Letty, he held her hand and looked into her dark brown eyes. "Letty what's going on?" he asked concerned. "Did Mia talk to you?" Letty asked immediately, she was too tired to have this conversation and she didn't feel like it was the right time anyway.

"No, nobody talked to me, I don't need someone to tell me when there's something wrong with my Lett." He said and smiled weakly. He had this kind and playful smile that he was giving only to the people he really loved, this tender smile that she once loved to look at, seemed to lose from its meaning. He all of a sudden seemed so hypocrite.

"Its nothing, I just don't feel so good lately." Letty mumbled. "– noticed." Dom confessed, lowering his look. He suddenly seemed as if he was feeling a little guilty. Letty's heart skipped a beat, she was afraid he might have figured her out, so soon, catching her so unprepared.

Dom bent over and pressed his lips against Letty'e neck, he buried his head deeper and went down to kiss her collarbone. Letty drew back a little and raised her head high, she was freaking out. His scent was so right, and it was her Dom, the Dom she knew for so long…but she couldn't take the image of him cheating on her off her mind. She couldn't let it go. Letty laid her left hand on Dom's shoulder and pushed him gently. "I'm sorry, Dom, I just really don't feel good." She said as her stomach really started to twitch.

Dom retreated and wiped his lips, he looked at her surprised and then became serious. He nodded and got up, offering his hand. Letty looked up to him for a few seconds, hesitating. Then she took his hand and they both walked into the house. Letty walked into the kitchen, Dom grabbed a few soda bottles and went outside. "You need some help, Girl?" Letty asked, seeing Mia's back and hearing the knife cutting the salad. "Not really, just get those plates outside, I'll bring the cutlery and the salad." Mia said and started to stir the salad. "Alright." Letty said and grabbed the white plates that were on the kitchen table.

Letty placed them one by one on the table and Mia came by to drop some forks and knives. "I'm off to take a quick shower and give Han a call." Dom said to Mia and Letty while Leon was playing basketball with Vince. "What for?" Letty frowned, Mia wondered as well. "He's coming over, with his girlfriend. Hector might come along too, we'll see…" Dom said apathetically and entered into the house.

Letty greeted Mio, Han and Hector as they walked out of their cars and towards the table. She wanted to rip Mio's skanky head off, but she somehow managed to hold back and keep her rage inside. She pressed her lips and sat next to Dom, who was obviously sitting at the head table while Mio was sitting next to him on the other side, infront of Letty, at that moment Letty lost her appetite and played with her salad.

"Letty, aren't you gonna try a piece of that stake?" Vince offered her the plate, she shook her head. "No, not today, V." Letty said, her eyes meeting Mio's bright brown ones, burning with envy and hate. All of a sudden, each devious look that Mio and Dom shared seemed suspicious to Letty. She was overwhelmed by Dom's daring invitation, to bring his affair into their perfect family table. Vince was giving Mio a few hostile looks as well, by now Mio already figured that they probably know.

Letty was quiet all through the meal, when they finished they sat and talked for a little while, about races and plans for tonight, everybody agreed to meet tonight at the usual place, burn some cash. Dom bended to his right side and whispered in Letty's ear: "He's gonna be there tonight, I'm almost positive. The police arrested him two days ago but they didn't have enough evidence so they had to let him go." Letty's eyes widened as she heard that, she assumed Dom had a plan.

The visitors took off and all the crew went to get some rest before the nightly race.

"So what do we do?" Letty asked Dom as they were lying next to each other. "Nothing, we wait and see what he does." Dom said peacefully and turned his back, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Letty on the other hand, was everything but peaceful. She was so mad at Dom, she couldn't believe this was happening. And on top of all – Cole was back in the scene, just when she thought they got rid of him.

_A Few Hours Later_

Letty woke up and went downstairs, Vince and Leon were sitting in the kitchen. "Look who has woke up!" Leon said gruffly. Vince just smiled at her, seeing the frown on her face. "Where's Dom?" she asked coldly. "He went out a few minutes ago." Leon recalled. "He didn't say where to?" Letty twitched her brows. "No." Leon frowned as well. Vince remained quiet the whole time, maybe because he knew.

Letty went upstairs and started to prepare for tonight's race. She picked a leather mini skirt with net pantyhose underneath, for the top she slipped on a red tight T-shirt with a white logo on it. She sat on the bed and put on her flamed New Rock boots. As she bent over to zip them Dom stepped into the room. "Where were you?" Letty asked immediately, Dom seemed a little distracted. He scratched the abs through his white tank top and looked a little confused. "Nowhere…" he mumbled and stepped towards the closet, turning his back on her.

"No where? I thought you weren't gonna go with us tonight. I woke up and asked Leon and Vince, they didn't know." Letty said firmly. Dom lowered his head, still not looking at her, his muscled hand clinging to the closet's door. "I went to check on Brian and Mia, if you must know." He said, his gruff voice trembling a little. She had the sense that he was lying, but she wasn't excited – it wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said and entered into the bathroom.

They almost didn't speak until the team went out of the house together. Each one of them drove his own car. Letty entered into her purple Silvia and started the engine. Leon and Vince parked right behind her, in each side of the pavement, Dom was right on the front. "Were gonna meet Mia and Brian there!" Dom yelled to them out of the window and started the engine, the crew followed.

As they arrived, the street seemed crowded than ever, so many new faces…but also some good old ones. Hector approached Dom as he went out of his red Mazda and greeted him. Letty came along and Vince and Leon followed. "You gonna race tonight?" Letty whispered to Dom over his shoulder. "No, I don't think so. But I think Brian might, so we better wait for him." Dom decided, Hector heard that and nodded.

All music finally stopped at once, all the young racers turned their looks on the entrance, "The Demons" were there. Brian rushed towards Dom, holding Mia's hand. Dom tapped on Brian's shoulder and hugged Mia without even taking his eyes off of the cars that were heading forward. "How the hell did he get a new car that fast? I heard the police confiscated the one he had." Brian thought out loud, Mia just hugged him, feeling scared. Letty stretched her back, getting ready for anything that might come up.

Cole went out of his silvered corvette GT2, a younger man was bursting out of the passenger seat, he seemed a little hesitative, and as soon as Letty's sight collided with his, something hit her in the chest. Her heart started to beat faster. "Dom, I think that's him." She spat as she looked at his direction. Dom looked at her, and then on the stranger. "What?" Dom furrowed.

"That's the guy that broke into the garage, I know. I can recognize him only by the look on his face, I know those eyes - I've seen them before." She said firmly, Brian was listening the whole time and was checking on that guy too, he tried to pick all the pieces together in his mind and solve this for once, but it seemed to be impossible without knowing who that young man was.

He seemed a lot like Cole when they stood next to each other and talked quietly. Only that Cole was taller and more muscled. They ignored the whole world for a moment, looking as if they were sharing a secret, the younger man was wearing dark blue jeans and a short sleeved dickie shirt. He broke eye contact with Cole and diverted his sight on Letty, as she felt his eyes on her – something within her twitched. The rest of Cole's gang gathered around behind them, waiting for Cole.

"Dom, they are clearly delinquents, there's no way they managed to get those great cars that fast…" Brian reflected quietly, trying to convince him. Letty on the other hand – was already convinced. "We want to make peace." Cole suddenly declared, raising his voice. "Very good." Dom nodded, testing him with his look as he got closer, the younger man right behind him.

"This is my younger brother – Michael, he's new to the races world, but he's got it in his blood." Cole said, gesturing with his hand, then he turned and winked at his brother that just released a weak and nervous smile. Letty couldn't take her eyes off of that young man the whole time. They did had similarities though, same nose, same skin color, same eye color. "I say we decide that." Dom smiled cunningly. "Are you challenging him?" Cole asked playfully, not even looking on his brother.

"One on one, the usual track, with my man here, Brian O'Conner." Dom offered, tapping on Brian's shoulder as he stepped forward. "How much?" Cole asked directly. "10,000$" Dom mouthed. Michael's eyes widened, Cole swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "We ain't playing here with dimes." Dom said as a smile of satisfaction was spreading on his face. "Very well then." Cole agreed and took out a fat grey envelope. He counted the money that was in there and gave it money to Hector, Dom gave Hector a pack of bills as well and the racers entered into their cars.

Two chicks were standing from each side of the road, and sprayed the pavement with glowing green spray paint, the racers parked their cars right on it, Hector stepped forward and sent them out on the count of three.

**I just re-edited and re-uploaded this chapter.**** (:**


	11. Chapter 11

11. The Decision

The first one that came back was Brian. Mia released a moan of relief as she saw his car drifting ahead. Michael came soon after that, coming out of his car, a little bothered. "See you next time, good race." Cole said and walked up to Brian, shaking his hand and then shaking Dom's hand. Dom smiled a cocky smile, but his look wasn't trustful when he examined Cole's face. Dom and Brian shook Michael's hand too and the Demons's cars disappeared at the horizon.

Dom and Brian walk away with the money and share it between them. Dom gives Brian a warm hug and they go back to the crew. "Hey yo, Han's got this party in his house, you wanna go there?" Hector offered, Brian and Dom switched a look and nodded, the crew went into their cars and went to Han's. Letty felt bad about this, she didn't want to go there, but the whole crew was going, so she went too.

The alcohol was washing their throats, Leon and Vince were dancing and hitting on some skanks in the living room, while Dom, Hector, Han and Mio were talking quietly and drinking beers in the kitchen. They have already been there for an hour when Letty rushed into the kitchen, saying to Dom that Brian is fighting with this guy in the living room cause he was trying to hit on Mia. Dom and Han stormed along with Hector into the living room to see what's happening, Letty and Mio stayed alone in the kitchen.

"Listen you bitch, I know what you're trying to do, but you wont pull that off." Letty said firmly. "Thought I already did." Mio provoked, her venomous eyes meeting Letty's determined dark brown ones. "I'm not messing around, Dom is mine since…well, forever. Not something that a skanky whore like you could change. He'd never leave me, not for your cheap ass, not for nothing, you're nothing but a toy for him." Letty mouthed wickedly. "It seems to me that I just gave him what he couldn't get from you." Mio replayed viciously.

"You better step back, unless you too want to get punched." Letty said, half turning her head to the living room, listening to the blows and the mess that was going on between Brian and that guy that tried to hit on Mia.

Mio just stood up and touched her hair slightly. "He fucked me this afternoon, you know…" she said peacefully. This set Letty off. She slapped Mio across her face and then grabbed her hair, starting to punch her hard.

The sound of someone coming into the kitchen has gotten Letty's attention. Letty pushed Mio backwards and both of them were now facing each other, a few meters away from each other. Han was standing at the opening. "Everything's okay?" he asked calmly, not even excited from what he just saw – Brian beating the shit out of someone.

Mio nodded sweetly and walked towards him, she kissed him passionately and they went out to the living room.

Letty's blood boiled in her veins, there was this skank, messing around with two men. But she also remembered that Dom was stupid enough to cheat on her, she wanted to kill both of them at that moment.

Brian was dragged by Dom and Hector into the living room, he had a few bruises on his face and he was very anxious. "Are you okay?" Letty asked half distracted. "I'm fine." Brian mumbled and touched his swollen lower lip. Mia stormed into the kitchen and grabbed him by the hand, she was angry at him – you could tell by her expression, but she was worried too. She whispered something in his ear and they sat to the table kitchen.

Hector's cellphone suddenly started to ring. He flipped it open and answered in his slight Spanish accent. A few moments later he raised his hand, hinting that everyone would be quiet. The expression on his face was overwhelmed and severe. "Damn…" Hector murmured, everybody stood silent and stared at him curiously, wondering what happened. "This cant be good…" Leon said to Dom and Letty, Letty's eyes met Dom's eyes but she turned quickly, not being able to bare him staring at her.

"Aight man, I'll check on you tomorrow. Bye." Hector said and hung off. Dom checked on him immediately and Hector opened his mouth and told us what happened. "Harry walked into his store an hour ago, the display windows were broken to shatters and the place was trashed, the police are there, they ain't got no evidence." Hector said and looked on Dom and Brian.

Letty's head started to ache as if someone was slamming her over and over. Mia seemed bothered and Brian's frustrated look was locked on some random spot. "They went straight to Harry's after the race. We're so stupid!" Dom said angrily and slammed his fist into the kitchen table, Mia flinched back as the table trembled and the horrible loud sound of a smack was heard. Brian hugged her and they all stood there silently, trying to think how to figure this out.

Letty's brain was racing, she felt weak and worn out, but motivated to change everything, and she decided to solve this for good. She didn't know how – but she knew she would figure this out, on her own.

* * *

**I know this one was kinda short, but now I know where this is going...if you like the way things are turning up, please read and review this story:]**

**I can only guarantee to a nice, interesting twist. So please - if you like this story, let me know, drop a review and tell me what do you think so far! **

**Alice.**


	12. Chapter 12

12. Frontal Confrontation

"So…are we gonna show up for the Race Wars this year? You know they set the date earlier this time…" Leon asked gruffly as they all stood in the kitchen, except for Mia and Brian, they were watching a movie in the living room.

Vince and Letty were staring at Dom, waiting for his replay. "We'll see." Dom said shortly and took a glance at the clock that was hanging on the kitchen wall. It was noon. They were all tired and took a break from the garage, the heat wore them out and they decided to go home to grab some chasers and relax. "We should probably go back…" Dom murmured and they all got up from the kitchen table and went outside. Just as Letty opened the Silvia door she remembered that she hasn't seen her cellphone for a while. Letty reached her hand into the pocket of her army pants but it was empty.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you in a sec, I forgot my cell inside." She yelled towards Vince that was already in his car but his door was open. "Alright." He yelled back gruffly and she stepped inside, hearing them drifting away.

"No Brian! This has to be over, right now!" She heard Mia yelling from the living room. Letty stayed in the hallway, trying not to make any sound. She felt bad for listening to something that she probably shouldn't have been listening to…but something made her stay, and stay quiet.

"If we'll tell her Dom would kill me, he'll be mad at you, and everything's gonna get much worse." Brian said firmly. Mia didn't answer back. "Think about this logically, Mia." Brian said, his voice softened a bit. "Mia, Do you really wanna ruin it for them because of a one night stand?" Brian asked her carefully, Letty's eyes widened. She didn't believe they were talking about Dom cheating on her, she had to stay for a while and make sure.

"That's exactly it Brian! It stopped being a one night stand a while ago." Mia cried out – frustrated. "What do you mean? Don't tell me he's in love with Mio…" Brian murmured. "No but…" Mia hesitated but finally spoke up: "They got this thing going on for a while now. Letty is like my sister too…and he hurts her, even though she doesn't know – it hurts. And the truth always comes out eventually, as longer we're gonna hide it, the more hurt she'd feel at the end, and were all gonna pay for this, for hiding this horrible secret." Mia said anxiously.

"If it bothers you so much, you should talk to Dom. Ask him to cut it out with Mio and tell Letty the truth." Brian said, lowering his voice. "You know he's gonna snap…" Mia answered tiredly.

They changed the subject a few seconds later but Letty was standing there still and stiff, she couldn't believe that everybody already knew, except her. The humiliation that flooded her body gathered into a big bitter lump that was stuck down her throat.

Letty remembered that day when she heard Leon and Mia talking in the bathroom. Leon was saying something about Mia being crazy and that he's glad that she didn't tell Letty accidentally and that Letty wasn't even suspecting. The pieces of this weird puzzle were coming together – the whole crew knew about Dom's cheatings, and they all covered up for him.

Letty's eyes were glazing slowly, Leon, Mia and Brian…they were all traitors in her eyes now. She even suspected Vince, she thought he might have acted as if he didn't know anything because he didn't want to fight with her if and when she finds out. Letty opened the front door and then closed it behind her soundlessly, walking into her Silvia. She sat infront of the wheel for a moment, catching her breath. "Unbelievable." She muttered and cranked up the engine. She wasn't crying – to her surprise. She couldn't believe that all of her friends knew what Dom was doing and yet – took his side, the bad guy's side.

She drove far away from there, she didn't even think where to, she just got on the highway and drove as fast as she could. She found herself driving into a parking lot and stepping across it towards a snack bar that was right on the other side of the road.

She stepped inside and sat on the bar, ordering a Corona. "Old habits die hard." A stranger's voice spoke in her ear. Letty turned slightly to the right and saw him standing next to her – Cole. "What are you doing here?" she asked firmly, not even trying to be nice.

"Nothing special, having a drink like everybody else." Cole's mouth twitched into a forced smile. Letty's eyes shrunk suspiciously. "I'm waiting for my brother." He said finally after a long moment of silence, releasing a breath he was holding inside.

"Whatever." Letty muttered and grabbed her drink, preparing to leave. He laid his hand on her right wrist for a second. "Please, don't…" he said quietly, but Letty only snapped. "Don't touch me." She roared. He flinched and took off his hand rapidly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off, Leticia." He said, emphasizing her name with some distance in his voice.

She sat back, still looking at him suspiciously. "What do you want?" she asked directly. "Why are you always so hostile?" Cole asked smoothly, examining her face, he seemed very pleased. "I know it was you all along. Even last night." Letty bent over and whispered to him. If you wouldn't know what she was saying you would think she was flirting with Cole, obviously – she wasn't, but from a distant it sure looked like it.

"Why? Why would you think it's me?" he asked, an innocent expression spreading on his face. "I don't think, I know. You and your crew." She answered scornfully. "Why would I steal Harry's parts? Why would I steal your NOS? I don't need all of that, my family is one of the richest in the place we came from." He admitted.

"Sometimes the job, or this thing you gotta do for a living becomes a habit, and then you do it…just for fun, for the sports." Letty teased. "You sound like a real expert, did you jack off trunks just for the habit at some point? Or do you miss doing it?" he replayed, biting his lower lip, holding himself from chuckling.

Letty didn't replay. "C'mon, everybody knows it was you. And because of that pretty blond boy y'all came out clean." Cole pushed Letty with his words towards the past, forcing up a few memories that she tried so hard to forget about.

Letty remained silent, a repulsive look on her face. "Why you insist on standing up for the people who have betrayed you?" he asked, getting to the point. Letty gave him another suspecting look. "Why do you speak so confidently? What do you know about my family?" Letty asked carefully, holding herself back from snapping.

Cole just smiled a cocky smile and suddenly his cellphone beeped shortly. He lowered his look to the cellphone and after a few seconds put it back into his pocket, meeting Letty's furious eyes once more.

After a long moment of silence he finally opened his mouth. "Well, if you're so eager to protect your family…see ya at the Race Wars." He said peacefully and got up. "Is it a threat?" she made sure, still very careful expression on her face. Cole smiled, exposing his perfect white teeth, he threw some bills on the bar. "Yours is on me." He said and lowered his look to her full lips, taking the last look and walks away. This shocked Letty, but she didn't show it.

Letty sat on the bar for an hour after Cole went. She tried to figure a plan. She had a temper that was hard to control, but she knew she had to gather all her forces in order to discover what's really going on beneath the surface. She thought about it a lot, how the hell did Cole know that Dom cheated on her? He was so sure even at that night, when she hit him, he pointed at Dom that stood farther away and talked to a random skank. He was so sure that Dom cheated on her as if he himself was the person Dom cheated with.

Letty decided to come back home and act normal, at least for now. She knew she has to wait, this was nothing like her, but she knew that hard times require hard decisions. So she went home, and acted as if everything's completely normal and usual.

She entered into the house, no sound was heard so far. She passed the living room, no one was there. _Too quiet…weird. _She thought to herself, wondering where the hell is everyone. She entered into the kitchen and saw Mia and Brian. Brian was eating a sandwich and Mia was washing the dishes.

"Hey guys, where's everyone? It's too damn quiet here…" Letty smirked forcefully, trying to hide the enormous lump of anger that was lying in her stomach, trying to push away the impulse to hit them both for being such crappy friends, more like traitors.

"Leon's got a date, Vince is at Hector's, and Dom went out an hour ago…" Brian said after swallowing. Then he took a sip from the glass of juice and looked at Letty with his big blue eyes.

"He didn't say where to." Mia added rapidly and hesitatively, turning from the sink to look right into Letty's eyes. When their gazes collided Mia lowered her head and started to wipe the table, avoiding the eye contact. Letty felt more then just suspicious, she knew he's with her, she just knew.

"Aight, I'm off too." Letty said, playing with her car keys. "Where to?" Brian asked interestedly. "To take a few groceries from the store, we ran out of potatoes and Ketchup." Letty lied and waved at them apathetically. She crossed the hall and stepped outside, she sat in her car and started the engine, heading towards Han's place.

She hoped they were there. She wanted to catch them again, she hoped they weren't in some cheap ass motel because then she can never find them. She didn't know why she wanted to catch them together, she didn't even know why the hell was she spaying on them, but something just felt right, something told her to go on.

* * *

_Thank you for the great comments guys!!! I'm glad to see that you're really following this._

_Keep the awesome review coming, I want to know what do you think of this story so far :]_

**Alice**


	13. Chapter 13

13. The Plan

The door into Han's house was wide open again and a beautiful black Mazda RX9 was blocking the closed park space. Letty entered into the house carefully. _Weird, this isn't Dom's car. _She thought to herself but kept going in. The house was very silent and she could hear Mio's loud voice and another voice, a manly one. It wasn't Han, the voice was not Dom's neither. "Would you just get out of here?" Mio yelled at him. "Relax, our plan's working beautifully, nobody is even suspecting." A calmer, lower voice replayed.

The voice was very familiar to Letty, but she just couldn't remember where she had heard it before. Letty started to hear steps coming closer down the stairs, without thinking she ran silently into the living room, hoping they won't enter after her. Mio stood at the entrance, leaning on the front door, the man that followed her was…Cole. Letty's eyes widened as she peeked behind the couch. He shoved his fingers in his dark bangs that were full of wax and then leaned against the doorframe, staring at Mio with lust.

It seemed like they were talking through their eyes, just by gazing into each other's eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately, jerking forward with all of his weight now. He cornered her and grabbed her hip, caressing and touching her bottom. She didn't flinch or retreat, just placed her hand on his nape and kissed him back.

Suddenly she broke the kiss. "Now go." She ordered, pointing across the door. "You're doing great. Keep up the good work." He said with a devilish smile and stroked her cheek. She smiled back and he walked out, Letty could hear him turning off the alarm to his beautiful Mazda. _Lucky I parked my car pretty far behind. _She thought to herself, not wanting to make them suspect.

Letty figured she's now on her own, she can no longer count on the team, they all knew about Dom's cheating and said nothing and it was too late now. She was bursting out of the couch the moment Mio closed the door and went upstairs, heading outside and to her car. Letty grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it the words that were supposed to be a sufficient excuse for the lack of presence she's been planning.

_My team, _

_Something came up and I'll be off town in the next couple of days._

_I am planning to attend to the race wars though, so I guess I'll meet ya'll over there._

_Take care,_

_Letty._

She walked out of her car towards the door to her house and slipped the note under the door. As she rose back up she was hearing steps coming closer to the door, she then immediately headed to her car and drove off, trying to avoid a conversation. When the door was opened and Dom stood there with the disappointing note Letty was already too far ahead.

Dom unfolded the note and read it once more. His forehead started to drip with drops of sweat and he was frustrated and angry. He called an immediate family meeting and in a few minutes everybody was in the house. "Can anyone explain this to me?" Dom growled and smacked the note against the kitchen table with his fist, he then removed his hand – leaving the note on the table. He took a deep breath and sat on one of the chairs, when Brian dared to reach out for the note and unfold it. He read it and then looked at Dom blankly. "What is it?" Mia asked immediately, Leon muttered something and Vince reached to snitch the note from Brian's hand instinctively. "It was only a matter of time." Brian murmured.

"What are you talking about? What's that supposed to mean, 'it was only matter of time?'" Dom asked aggressively. "She probably figured all the shit that you did behind her back, Dom. Letty isn't stupid." Brian said. Leon gulped and Vince stood stiff and still, everybody was staring at Dom, they couldn't believe that Brian had the courage to rub it in Dom's face, the fact that he screwed up and now he gets what he deserves.

"Maybe it wasn't even about that…maybe she really had to do something…only that I can't think of something that would bother Letty's mind." Dom said, staring at a random spot, trying to think. "What are we gonna do?" Mia asked as she lied the note down, her gaze moving from side to side restlessly. "We gotta find her." Dom informed and grabbed his car keys, each member of the crew got into his car and they searched the whole city for Letty or her car.

But Letty was nowhere to be found. She knew Dom might search the whole city, she wasn't sure if she was still that important to him, but just in case she sneaked her car into an old garage that no one uses anymore, somewhere pretty far from home. She spent the night there on a worn out couch, thinking over the times that passed and might never return.

The night was over and even though Letty got up still tired after sleeping only 6 hours, she stretched out and got into her car. She knew she can not spend another night here so she took off to search for a motel. Luckily she had enough money to afford a night in the motel and also a pair of clothes, since she took nothing from her house.

Letty drove into some center on the other side of the city, hoping she wont bump into the team or anybody who might know that Dom's looking for her. She put on her black sunglasses, hoping they'd be enough to disguise her identity. Letty walked into a clothing store and picked a white mini skirt, she tried it on with a red tank top and examined herself in the mirror. "Looks great." The seller said, sneaking behind Letty and surprising her. "Yeah. I think I'll take those." Letty nodded and bought a training outfit for the night too. She paid for the clothes and walked out of the store, quickly she sat in her car and drove to a motel.

She took a quick shower and got into bed, thinking she most spent the last day before race wars in the motel, if she'd be out too much someone might see her.

The next day Letty woke up pretty late, she has been up until 1 am trying to figure a plan and yet nothing came to her mind. Suddenly a dangerous idea occurred to her. She jerked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, thinking it over. The idea seemed crazy to her, _'but it can work'_ she thought to herself.

_2 days later _

Letty didn't plan on competing, she knew exactly were the team trailer is parked, every year in the same spot, so she parked her car out of sight and went ahead by foot. She traced Dom in the horizon, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top. He scratched his bald head and flirted with some blond haired skank. "Nothing had changed." Letty murmured to herself. "That's for damn sure." A familiar voice sounded in the background. Letty turned to find Cole staring down at her, checking her out.

She was beautiful, wearing a white tight mini-skirt and a red tank top that fits her womanly curves. "Beautiful." He whispered and walked away, his young brother Michael stood next to him, he gave Letty a cocky smile and followed Cole. Their trailer parked a few meters ahead and even though their presence annoyed her she knew it was a good thing that she had met them, now she knew exactly where she is gonna sneak.

* * *

**Warning:** We're heading towards the end. I hope you like where this is going. (:

_Alice_


	14. Chapter 14

14. Saving the Team Part I

A devilish expression was spreading on her face as she walked towards "The Demons" trailer, she recognized a few faces from his crew but none of them seemed to notice her. She examined the area and slowly went out of their sights to the back area of the trailer. There was a small window at the back of the van, she assumed it was leading to the bathroom or to the back of the trailer, the latest cabin.

The window was too high for her to climb without help, she needed something to lift her from the ground. Letty searched around desperately for a chair or something else. The only thing that was in her reach was a big wooden box, its height was a meter and its width was a little wider. She dragged it below the window, thanking god that it didn't make any noise while rubbing the floor.

When it was in the right place she hurried to climb on top of it and glanced into the trailer. The back of the trailer was darkened, she could see a dimmed light far ahead, she assumed it was the improvised kitchen or the driver's cell. The door to the cabin she was peeking into was half open, it contained a small brown couch and a white plastic chair that a few magazines were lying on. Letty heard a few steps coming closer, she didn't freak, she didn't even move.

"I'ma look for my gun, I think I've left it in my bedroom." Was all she could hear and someone's shadow turned to the left, right before the room she was peeking into. A woman's giggle was heard pretty close, Mio stood in the middle of the corridor and Cole showed up infront of her, Letty could see their shadowed lips touching as their faces became closer. Letty didn't move, the half closed door of the cabinet almost interrupted her to see what was going on when the kissing couple leaned a little backwards but she was too afraid to even breathe.

"You deal with the tough one, I'm on the policeman." He said to her, handing her a gun. Letty's eyes widened at once. Were they talking about Dom and Brian?

"Here's how you're gonna do it, tonight I'll let him win, even though I did some improvements to my car that can smoke his poor Mazda, his victory party would be you, he obviously doesn't care about his Latina former bitch anymore, so you're coming to his trailer tonight after the race, he feels like a winner and you give him the last fuck, or at least that's what he thinks he's gonna get, when he least expects it you pull out a gun, and bang! No more Torreto empire." Cole spoke up fluently and mischievously.

"And what are you gonna do?" Mio provoked him, clenching to the fringe of his top. "I'm going to find that blonde cop when he's on his own, if he's gonna be with Dom's sister – even better, she's next."

"This is a good plan." Mio said to Cole admirably, looking into his eyes. Her cherry lips were in his face, tempting. "I know, what can I say, I'm a genius." He bragged. "A very twisted one…" Mio added in a lower voice. "Remember – we're taking down anyone who's trying to stop us, if something goes wrong…always be prepared for the worst." Cole warned her, waving with his gun infront of her. She giggled and it seemed that she was excited and impatient to hurt Dom.

Letty was in rage, she felt the blood boiling in her veins. She couldn't believe that bitch used Han to get to Dom, and used Dom just to do what she was trying to do to the team. Dom's unfaithful behavior hurt her so much, but this set her off completely, discovering all of this had sent her to a whole new level of anger.

Letty's expression hardened as she saw the couple starting to kiss and take each other's clothes off. She slowly and noiselessly got off that box and walked away to the sound of their dimming moans.

She knew she can not meet the team right now, if they'd see her Dom might want to face her and clear things up about Mio, but Letty had proportion, she knew she can solve their romantic issues later, but right now his life was in danger, and so does Mia's and Brian's.

The sun had started to set and the hour was 8 PM, Letty sat in her car, still thinking what to do, how to get this over with.

The final race was about to being and as promised – Cole, Dom and another guy got to the final race tonight. "Goodluck, Dom." Vince said, hugging his friend ostentatiously. Leon tapped on Dom's shoulder and Mia gave him a warm hug. Dom walked towards Brian's standing place, they switched looks, not feeling the need to talk in order to communicate, they had this strong, unknown and unexplainable bond that made them fight harshly and laugh and act like best friends the following minute.

Dom nodded, Brian nodded back and Dom retreated into his car. At that very moment even though Dom tried to play it cool, his knees were shaking and for the first time in his life he didn't know how this is going to end.

He missed Letty's kiss for luck and he missed knowing that she's gonna be there when he comes back from a race. He always used to get out of his car straight into her arms, she was his trophy and the huge amount of money was tossed aside. Mio's voice interrupted Dom's thoughts as she stood behind the car door, leaning her elbows on the open window. "Guess what's gonna be your price tonight?" she said with a devilish smile, leaning her head forward, letting her breasts spill out from the cleavage almost entirely. Dom looked straight into her eyes, he felt like he was no longer under her spell.

All of a sudden this felt so cheap to him, so not true. Just flesh. "Kiss me." She demanded, trying to sound sexy. But actually this gave him a little nausea, or was it the stress from the race? He couldn't tell. He bent forward slowly and knew this was the test. He felt nothing but soft lips colliding, she shoved her tongue into his mouth but he didn't do the same. She pulled away and licked her lips, feeling that something is wrong but not showing it. "I'll be right here, for you." she said and walked away.

Letty was seeing all of this from a distance, she blended in with the rest of the crew that was standing on the edges of the runway. For her that kiss was the last proof that everything between her and Dom was over. She didn't know that the kiss was the end of his affair with Mio, she didn't know he was just now starting to get what he did to her and started to feel remorse.

The cars were to be started and everybody stood stiff and tensed to see how it ends. Dom had always a certain strategy – always keep the NOS for the end. This was something that Cole didn't do this time, he and Dom were together in the same line while the third guy was far behind. Cole pressed the NOS and flew 20 meters ahead, Dom managed to gain on him without the NOS, meanwhile Cole's NOS started to lose its effect and they were heading to the finish line. Dom pressed the NOS button and drifted full speed ahead, leaving Cole behind.

"Bingo." Cole smirked to himself and raised the passenger's sit padding. He caressed his gun and put the padding back on it.

Dom went out of his car, his shoulders were stretched back and he walked towards Mia and Brian cockily. Mio followed him and hugged him warmly. "Here's the winner!" She announced excitedly as Mia and Brian stared at her disgustfully.

"Hey, I'm off to look for Leon." Vince said, awkward. "Were with you, man." Brian said, a little disturbed by Mio's behavior, he grabbed Mia's hand, pulling her away from there. Brian and Mia headed into Vince and Leon's van, they decided to take advantage of this great opportunity while Vince and Leon were partying and Dom was with Mio.

"We need to talk." Dom said, taking her arms off his neck. Mio became serious, her bright brown eyes were trying to see through his blank expression, but she couldn't. "Alright, let's go to your van." She said, trying the seductive tune again. Letty saw the whole thing from a distance, she started to walk towards the Torreto's backside of the van, waiting for them to get inside so she could sneak in. She knew Mio can pull out a gun anytime now so she has to be ready and primed.

Mio kissed Dom all the way into his bedroom, she pushed him slightly on the bed and started to unzip her shorts. "Listen, I said we have to talk." He said, pressing the last word. "What's to talk about?" she asked directly and sat on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on his thigh and slowly going up to his crotch. "You're the winner, I'm your price." She whispered in his ear.

Letty sneaked into the van silently, she sat in the living room and only one thin wall was separating her from the two, she could hear everything.

"I love Letty, I searched for her everywhere, and I should have met her by now because she said she is gonna be here." Dom explained. "You didn't seem to care when we were fucking on the couch at Han's." Mio said sarcastically. "I wasn't thinking." Dom defended himself, recalling how blind he was.

"Letty never cheated on me, never even looked on another man, she was with me since day one. People make mistakes, but I'll do anything from now on to bring her back to me." Dom informed motivated. Mio got up angrily, she looked around, trying to process what had just happened. Her ego was getting the best of her, she was never rejected by any man. "I don't understand." She said, sounding offended.

"You're sexy, funny, smart. You deserve better than this. I had something better than this actually. And I threw it away. I'm in love with Letty, always been and always will." Dom said out loud. Mio just stared at him the whole time, with hate in her eyes. Letty stood at the entrance as Mio's back turned on her, she could now see how Mio's hand was slowly reaching behind her back to pull out a gun.

"Stop." Letty said firmly, suddenly Dom's gaze fell upon Letty, he was about to rise and approach her. "Sit down, Dom." Letty said firmly. "Please, don't get angry baby." Dom's tune softened. "We can solve this later, Dom. But right now there's something you need to know, something more important." Letty said, getting closer, pressing the barrel against Mio's skull, swinging her head a little forward.

Dom's eyes met Mio's, now her expression was blank and unreadable. Mio knew this is the end. She didn't know how Letty figured it out, but she remembered Cole's words. _"We're taking down anyone who's trying to stop us, if something goes wrong…always be prepared for the worst."_ Cole's voice echoed in her head, Mio knew it was the do or die critic moment, it was she or Letty.

* * *

**_I know you waited for a long time for an update, maybe too long, lol. I decided to re-edit this chapter before I will continue to part II.  
_**

**_Some of you even PM me, I wanted to say thanks for that! It shows you really care (:_**

**_The story is really coming to an end soon, I hope you like the recent chapters and how the plot develops. _**

**_I hope I get to write Part II soon, I was away for a month but now I'm back so it shouldn't be a problem._**

**_Don't forget to review, feedback is GOOD._**

_Alice (:_


	15. Chapter 15

15. Saving the Team Part II

"Drop the gun." Letty growled. Dom's face lightened in surprise, then they darkened when the sound of something falling was heard behind Mio's back. Letty could see he was furious.

"It was a trap all along, Dom." Letty explained firmly, but Dom still looked confused. "She worked for the Demons the whole time, the little skank." Letty sneered. Dom got off the bed, looking at Mio suspiciously, the look on her face definitely gave her away. "I thought you were something else. Turns out you are much worse." Dom's lip twitched in disgust.

Letty's leg reached to toss Mio's gun aside. "I know what you two are trying to do to our team, bitch." Letty informed. "Is that so?" Mio provoked her, raising her hands slowly to the sides of her head. "Not gonna happen." Letty replayed, looking at Dom. His eyes sparkled and he let out a small smile, he was glad to know that despite everything he has done, she was still the old Letty, loyal and true.

A few gun shots were heard outside. All of them flinched at once. "Stay with her, I'll go see what's happening." Dom said after a moment of silence. "Be careful Dom, he wants to kill you. I heard them talking. He's gonna kill Mia and Brian too." Letty said, looking at Dom caringly. "I'll be fine, keep an eye on her." Dom nodded and leaned forward to grab Mio's gun. He put it in his pocket and walked out of the room.

Dom stepped outside of the van, hearing Mia's wordless screams and cries. He followed her voice that led him away from the crowd, into some kind of lane between a few house trailers.

She was kneeling next to Brian that was lying passed out on the floor. "Cole shot him." Mia muttered, grabbing his hand. Dom traced the wound on Brian's left shoulder. "We have to stop the bleeding, just like he did with Vince, remember?" Dom tried to snap her out of the trauma. Mia nodded lifelessly and took off the jacket she was wearing, pressing it against the wound. Brian's eyes fluttered and he groaned in response. Mia let out a sigh or relief and kept holding his hand.

"Vince and Leon…they went after him and his gang." She whispered. "They said they'd kill us, and that you're probably dead by now." Mia recalled shaken. "I'm bringing the car." Dom informed, taking charge of the situation. His hand trialed on Brian's front jeans pockets till he felt the keys inside. He shoved his hand quickly and grabbed them, disappearing at the end of the hallway. Mia kept pressing on Brian's wound, caressing his head with the other hand. Dom dragged Brian carefully till the end of the ally and into the backseat of Brian's car. "You drive, I'm going to take my Mazda." Dom informed as he helped Mia to lie Brian down on the backseat.

He handed Mia the keys to Brian's car and hugged her quickly. "Drive straight to the hospital!" Mia nodded and sat infront of the wheel, taking a deep breath in. "Go!" Dom yelled and slammed the driver's door shut. Mia started the car and they disappeared full speed ahead.

Dom hopped into his red Mazda and began searching around for the Demons, Cole or Vince and Leon. All of a sudden Dom's cellphone rang. _Caller ID: Leon. _Dom answered but Leon's voice came out a little stuttering.

"I can't hear you Leon, where are you?" Dom asked immediately. "Some small red and brown caravan, close to Cole's. He's hiding here somewhere." Leon said gruffly. "I'm on my way." Dom informed and hung up, turning the wheel sharply. He drove straight to where Cole's van was parked, but he couldn't see the van that Leon described to him. Dom stepped out of his car and behind Cole's van. There it was, one small red and brown caravan with white windows. Dom slid his car keys into the pocket and took out the gun. He held onto it tightly and began to take silent steps into the caravan. The hall was empty so he started to walk towards the corridor. Suddenly, he heard Leon and Vince's shouts from the latest bedroom at the end of the corridor. He stepped into the room quickly, not thinking twice.

Then he saw Vince grasping Cole's hands around his back. Leon was just leaning forward to take away Cole's gun. "Have you seen see Letty?" Vince asked Dom in his hoarse voice. "She's got Mio." Dom said shortly. "Or Maybe Mio's got her?" Cole laughed wickedly, his eyes burning with hate as he stares at Dom. "Oh no, you don't know our Letty. She's a real badass." Vince smirked and shook his head.

In one sharp movement he smacked Cole's head, not to kill him but only to make him pass out. "Take his gun with you in case we'll run into his homies back there." Dom said to Leon, he just nodded in response. "To the cars." Dom ordered.

"My car is that way, meet you there guys." Dom said, pointing ahead. "Alright." They replayed and the sound of starting cars pierced the silent night. Dom kept walking rapidly. The only thing he could think of was Letty. He didn't know why he didn't kill Cole, guess he thought he was nothing without his crew, so if he'll be left alone without Mio and The Demons he'd get off of them and his stupid plan.

Dom reached for the door handle and opened the driver's door. He sat down and intended to start the car when he heard a "click" sound close behind him. "Next time make sure you lock the doors to your car." Cole whispered to him dangerously from the backseat. Dom closed his eyes desperately. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He replayed gruffly. Cole just smiled an evil smile. "Drive." He ordered impatiently. Dom knew exactly where he was leading him to – Mio and his group.

"Turn here, were gonna do a little bypass." Cole ordered when they were almost there. Dom parked carefully where Cole said. "Hands up." Cole growled and leaned forward to take Dom's gun from his pocket. "Now get out of the car, and no sharp movements or bold and stupid moves." Cole warned him and shoved him slightly. Now he had two guns, one in each hand. He led Dom to the back entrance of the Van where Letty was keeping Mio.

They walked into the room in complete silence. Mio was tied up, she sat on the floor quietly while Letty was standing next to her, keeping an eye on her. Letty's head turned as she heard the now loud steps of Cole. Dom was standing infront of him with his hands on his nape. "Drop the gun and let her go before I blow his head off." Cole ordered. Letty didn't hesitate, a moment later Dom could hear the sound of something dropping to the floor – the weapon of course. He closed his eyes and sighed in desperation, he didn't think they'll get out of it this time.

Letty kneeled behind Mio and released her ties, Mio rubbed her wrists and stood up proudly. She gave Letty a loathing look and slapped her hard across her cheek. Letty's head swayed but still remained on her feet, she was a badass, indeed.

"Sit on the couch, Letty." Cole said with a smile, Letty took a few careful steps back and sat on the brown couch. "Tie him up." Cole said to Mio, pointing at the loosened ropes that Letty used on Mio. Mio bent down and grabbed them, walking towards Dom.

Cole moved a little, watching as she tied Dom's hands behind his back. Letty searched around the whole time, looking for something that might help, but she couldn't find anything. "I'm off to call the crew, tie that bitch as well and take a gun." Cole asked Mio and gave her one of his guns. Mio nodded and leaned forward to grab it. She leaned the other hand under his right arm pit and kissed him passionately. Letty's lip twitched in disgust, Dom remained indifferent.

"Keep an eye on them, it shouldn't take long." Cole ordered and left. "Go sit next to her." Mio said coldly, hinting to Dom to step over the couch. They sat there in total silent until a cellphone started to ring. Mio's cellphone. She pulled it out of her purse and flipped it open, turning her back on them. "There's a jackknife in the back pocket of my jeans." Dom said, bringing his lips to Letty's ear. He turned his back a little and raised his hips, Letty reached her tied hands, stretching them a little, it was hurting her, she probably gave herself red straps on her wrists but she didn't stop until she finally felt the cold metal deep in his pocket.

Letty pulled it out in one sharp movement and started to cut Dom's rope. It took a couple of minutes, luckily Mio loved to speak. Dom got up soundlessly and went towards her, planning to surprise her from behind and grab her gun, but Mio turned sharply and pointed the gun at him. Dom grabbed her wrist and tried to bend it. Suddenly a single shot was heard, Letty's eyes widened in fear, she saw them clenching onto each other, thinking it was Dom, her mouth went dry and she felt like the air wasn't reaching her lungs.

Mio dropped the gun and fell to the floor, her hand dropping on Dom's shoe. Vince's image revealed behind her. Letty let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She muttered and kept cutting her own rope. "Yeah, the car gods never fail." Vince said with a small smile. Dom reached out for Letty, helping her to get rid of the ropes. "Did you walk to Mia? Do you know where she is now?" he asked immediately as they walked out of the Van.

"Safe, I called her earlier, she said she's at the hospital with Brian, and Leon on his way too." Vince said shortly. "Drive straight home, take Letty with you." Dom ordered, dropping his keys towards Vince that reached his hand to grab them. "What about you?" Vince sounded confused. "Dom, no. I'm coming with you!" Letty said firmly. "Not this time." Dom replayed, putting his hands on her shoulders. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear: "I almost lost you once, I won't let this happen again, and it's not too late to fix everything yet. We'll work it out when I get back." His grip loosened slowly and he faced her, giving her a serious look. He could tell by the look on her face that she was agonized. She couldn't do anything for him, she couldn't help him because he already made up his mind. And no matter how disappointed of him she was…he was still her friend, her lover, her man.

Dom turned his head to see Vince standing a few meters away, then he looked over his shoulder to the crowd, looking for his enemy, there were some things to settle, things that had to be settled between him and another man, only the two of them. "Hey V, thanks for coming back for me, man." Dom said, hugging his friend quickly. "Drive straight home!" He said one more time before they entered into Dom's red Mazda and he disappeared in the noisy crowd.

* * *

**C'mon c'mon, just a few chapters to go! Review?**

_Alice._


End file.
